Pokemon : Star Wars Crossover
by Seddielover1990
Summary: What happens when Brock and Misty find out something about their closest friend they never knew? Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everybody on FanfictionLand! It's Seddielover1990! I've got this crossover story I wrote a couple years ago, as an idea I had of what I think would happen. I do not claim any right or ownership of the two series portrayed in this fanfic! That said, I hope you enjoy these five chapters of Pokemon Star Wars Crossover! P.S. I do not mention the actual Pokemon in this series very much outside of the first and fifth chapters.

Ash and his friends, Misty, and Brock were walking down a dirt road leading outside of a forest they'd just spent the night in as they traveled through the Jhoto region for the second time. Ash was determined that if he ever won a tournament, it'd be the Jhoto League. Sure he'd won the Orange League back in the Orange Islands, but that wasn't enough of an accomplishment for him.

As they kept walking, a strange light appeared in the sky above them, catching their attention before they saw what looked like a ship heading right for them. They all panicked and ducked as the ship flew over them before turning around and landing on the grass just off the road. Ash and the others all stood back up and looked at the ship before Ash said something. "Wait a minute! I recognize this ship!" "You do?" Misty asked. "Yeah, this ship belongs to Captain Rex. He's a clone that fights with General Kenobi."

"So, you do remember me eh kid?", Captain Rex asked as he walked out of the ship. Ash and the others looked on as they saw Captain Rex in full uniform as he took off his helmet. "Captain Rex!" Ash yelled as he ran to the clone laughing as they collided in a man hug. "It's good to see you too kid. I hope you're doing well." Rex said.

"Okay, can somebody please explain to me just what the heck is goin' on here?" Brock asked in a confused tone. Misty agreed by nodding her head. "Guys I'd like you to meet Captain Rex of the 501st Legion of the Clone Army. Rex this is Misty, and Brock. They're my friends." Ash said as he introduced everyone.

Rex bowed to both Misty and Brock as he said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. But I'm afraid I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries Commander Ketchum." Misty and Brock both exchanged even more confused looks before they asked "Commander?" "I don't understand Rex, why did you just refer to me as Commander?" Ash asked. "It pains me that I am the one to have to tell you this, but your father, Commander Kyle Ketchum was murdered last week during a siege over Tanaab by General Grievous' army."

"WHAT?! That can't be possible! My dad was the best Jedi on the Council how could he get killed?!" Ash asked in an angered and hurt voice. "I am sorry sir, but your father saw what was happening to our ships during the battle and took on an entire fleet by himself and got himself blown up. Grievous took him down personally. Commander Ketchum was very brave." Rex explained.

Ash fell to his knees and started to cry from hearing the news that his father was killed. Misty knelt down next to him to try and comfort him as best as she could. Brock didn't know what to do so he turned to Rex and asked, "So, does Ash's mother know about this?" "Yes, she was informed the day after he was killed. We intended to tell Ash sooner but since he was traveling with you, I was sent here to find you myself." Rex explained.

"So wait a minute, Ash, you said your dad was a Jedi? What is that?" Misty asked. Ash stood up and turned to Misty and Brock before explaining. "A Jedi is a warrior who uses what is known to us as the Force. They are skilled swordsman using highly advanced swords known as Lightsabers against all foes. But no enemy more so, then the Sith, evil Jedi who are bent on death and destruction and chaos."

"I've fought alongside some the greatest Jedi the universe has ever known since I was created. I serve alongside General Skywalker who was a student of General Kenobi." Rex explained. "So, other than to tell me my father is dead, why else are you here Rex? I've known you for a long time and you never came here without a real reason." Ash said as he got control of himself.

"I was sent here to tell you of your father's death yes, but I was also ordered to escort you to Coruscant to finish your Jedi training that your father started." Misty and Brock both had shocked faces. "Yeah guys, I'm a Jedi too. Frankly I'm amazed that neither of you had ever heard of them considering how you always know a lot more about stuff than me." Ash said. "But, wait, what exactly is the Force that you mentioned?" Misty asked

Ash chuckled a bit before he explained. "My dad explained it to me in simple terms. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. Basically a Jedi who is fully trained can use the Force to accomplish many great things such as literally lift trees from the ground and crumble mountains."

"Some of the most powerful Jedi can even use the Force to quite literally destroy stars." Ash concluded. Brock and Misty both still had shocked looks on their faces. Ash saw this and decided it was time to show his friends the real him. "Guys, I know this is a lot to take in but I want you to go along with me on this okay? I'm going to show you that this isn't a dream and this isn't fake or a joke."

Misty and Brock didn't know what to say so they nodded their heads as they watched Ash turn to a river that was running along the road. They watched as Ash put out his right hand and what they saw both shocked and amazed them beyond words. Ash used the Force to lift the entire river out of the river bed and move it high into the air. Pikachu, who had been silent this whole time jumped off of his master's shoulder and walked toward Brock and Misty, giving them a light jolt to prove to them they weren't sleeping.

Pikachu had known Ash's secret from the very beginning so none of this was a shock to him in the slightest. Ash then returned the river where it belonged to allow it to continue flowing before he turned to his friends. "You see guys? What you've heard and seen is the truth. This is the real me." he finally said. Misty spoke first. "Ash, I can't understand any of this let alone believe it. You've kept this a secret from us this whole time?"

"You must understand that I only kept it a secret because I didn't want you guys to freak out or call me a freak or think I was insane. I wanted to tell you everyday who I really am but now that the secret is finally out, what do you guys think of me?" he asked. "Ash, if you had told us, told me in the beginning, I still would've accepted you regardless." Misty said. "Me too Ash, you know we're bros 'til the end right?" Brock finally said after he got over the initial shock of all this.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad that I can finally be my true self around you both. In addition to being a Jedi, I'm also a highly educated genius. I only acted dumb and naive to make sure that my secret never got out." Ash said. "Well now that that is all out of the way, I'm afraid that it is time to go Commander Ketchum." Rex said.

"Wait, can my friends come too? I can't leave them behind after everything we've all been through together." Ash begged. Rex looked towards Misty and Brock before he made his decision. "Your friends can come along, but only if you agree to keep them out of trouble. General Kenobi is expecting us to rendezvous with his Cruiser in an hour." Rex finally said.

"Understood Captain Rex. Come on guys, you're gonna get to see what space really looks like and you get to visit other planets just like my dad did." Ash said. Misty and Brock walked to the ship with Ash and Rex and they all got on board. "Ash, I'm so sorry to hear about your dad. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on I'm here for you okay?" Misty said.

"I appreciate that Misty, but I'll be fine. My dad died doing what he wanted to do which was protect the galaxy. What happened to him is sad, but I know he went out as a hero." Ash said as they all sat in thier seats. Pikachu sat in Ash's lap. "We're going to your house first Commander. I was told that your mother is keeping your Lightsaber as well as your robes ready for you." Rex said as he put in the coordinates for Pallet Town.

"But wait, how are we gonna get to Pallet Town and then get to space in an hour? Pallet Town is in the Kanto Region which is nearly 8 hours from here." Misty said. Ash then turned to her and explained, "This ship is equipped with engines that are faster than any you'll find here on Earth Misty. We'll be in Pallet Town in less than ten minutes."

Misty and Brock exchanged even more looks of surprise at hearing this. Ash laughed. "Guys it'll be fine trust me. Besides Rex here has been a pilot for the war for a long time he knows how to handle the fastest fighters out there. Anyway buckle up, we'll be in Pallet town in ten minutes."

As soon as Misty and Brock had buckled up, the ship lifted off and took flight toward Pallet Town at speeds that were unheard of. Misty looked out the window of the ship and only saw ocean. She was amazed that they were over water so quickly. Soon, they were over the Kanto Region and they were close to Pallet Town. Rex then slowed down the engines to only 20 percent before starting the landing process.

They landed in Ash's backyard where his mom was waiting with a box and what looked like Samurai clothing to Brock. The gang exited the ship and Ash ran to his mom and hugged her tight. "I know dear, it hurts that Kyle is gone, but he was a great man and a wonderful father. He always told me that you were destined to take his place someday so he had your robes made for you." Delia explained.

Misty and Brock got a good look at the robes Ash's mother mentioned and Brock voiced his thoughts. "They look like old Edo Period Samurai clothes." Ash chuckled at hearing this. "Well, the Jedi are the inspiration for that look Brock. You see, they have visited Earth many times to find people who are gifted with the Force like me. If you will excuse me, I am going to put these on." With that, Ash went into the house to get changed.

"Commander Ketchum was a brave man Mrs Ketchum. As a token of our gratitude, the Republic has ordered me to give you this medal of Valor to commemorate the sacrifice your husband made for the galaxy." Rex said as he presented a large medal that had an image of Kyle Ketchum's face with a ship under it.  
Delia took the medal and started to cry. Rex stood back from her and saluted to her out of respect for the loss of his former Commander. Misty went to Mrs Ketchum and hugged her tight. Brock did as well. Soon, they heard footsteps coming from the back porch and everyone turned to see Ash fully dressed in light brown traditional Jedi robes with a dark brown cloak over it. They also noticed that his hair had been combed and trimmed.

Misty asked "Ash, did you cut your hair?" Ash nodded and said "A respectable Jedi never keeps a wild hair cut like mine. Plus this is how my dad wore his hair so I had to go with it." Ash then noticed the medal of Valor in his mom's arms. "I see that Rex already presented the medal to you." Delia nodded her head as tears began to fall again. Ash hugged his mother again.

"I don't want to lose my son the way I lost my husband, but I can't fight your destiny Ash. Go and fight that monster, and make your father proud." she said to her son. Ash hugged his mother once more before turning to Pikachu and saying, "Pikachu, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here and protect my mom. I'm counting on you old friend." Pikachu gave Ash a salute with his tiny hands saying "Pi-Pikachu". Ash then turned to his friends and started walking towards the ship. He turned back to his mom and giving her a salute before the door of the ship closed and he took his seat next to Misty.

"So Ash, what exactly does a Lightsaber look like?" Misty asked. "Yeah, I was curious about that too Ash." Brock agreed. Ash lifted the side of his cloak to reveal a shiny metal object that resembled a sword handle. He unhooked it from it's mounting clip and showed it to them. "This is a Lightsaber guys. It's a laser sword. The handle is made from an alloy that is nearly indestructible and the crystal inside is called an Illum crystal. It's what emits the blade of the Lightsaber. Depending on which crystal you choose, you get different colored blades." Ash ignites the lightsaber showing it off to his friends.

"Mine uses a gold Illum crystal which gives me a golden blade. It's the only one in the Jedi archive. My dad taught me how to make my own Lightsaber when I was four years old so this baby's been with me for almost thirteen years now." Ash's friends were amazed by the beauty of his Lightsaber's blade. Misty went to touch it before Ash deactivated it.

"Misty this blade is pure energy. If you touch it for even a second, it'll burn right through your skin and ultimately disintegrate your finger. It's more dangerous than any weapon in Earth's history. Which is why I had to keep this a secret. Anyway we should buckle up. Rex how long 'til we reach the Cruiser?" he asked.

"Not long sir, just a few more seconds." Rex said. Soon Ash and his friends could see a huge ship just above Earth. Misty gasped at the view of space. She was breathless. Brock was speechless when he saw the entire planet below them before he and Misty saw that they were entering the large ship.

Once they landed, everyone got out of their seats while Rex took point. "Remember sir, you will be referred to as Commander Ketchum from now on until this blasted war is over understood?" asked Rex. "Understood Rex." Ash said. The door to the ship then opened and Ash and his friends then saw a huge room filled with soldiers in uniforms simillar to Rex's before they looked ahead and saw a man walking towards them in the same robes Ash wore.

"Thank you Rex, I can take it from here." he said. "Understood General Kenobi." said Rex before he walked off to another part of the ship. Obi-wan bowed to Ash and Ash bowed in return. "It's good to see you again young Ash. It's been nearly ten years since we last met." Obi-wan said. "Likewise Master. I only wish we could've reunited under better circumstances." Ash said. "Agreed. Your father was one of the best fighter pilots on the Council. I take it that these two are your friends?" he asked.

"That is correct Master. Guys I'd like you to meet Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. He's the Jedi that helped my dad learn how to use Lightsabers in combat before he took on his own actual apprentice more than ten years ago." Ash said. Misty and Brock both bowed out of respect.

"I'm Misty." "And I'm Brock. It's nice to meet you Obi-wan." Brock said. "Normally he prefers to be addressed as Master Kenobi, Brock." Ash explained. "It's alright Ash, I'll let it slide this time. I do hope that you can complete your training in time young one. Your father told me that you never got to complete it when you were ten years old because you wanted to go on a Pokemon journey is that true?" Obi-wan asked him.

"Yes Master it's true. I wanted to become a Pokemon Master rather than a Jedi Master like my father. But given the situation, I must uphold my father's honor. I am prepared to finish my training and become a Jedi Knight in my father's place." Ash said proudly.

"I am glad to hear that. Now, since it'll take us some time to get back to Coruscant, why don't you give your friends a tour of the Cruiser? I must report to the bridge to discuss important matters with the Council." Obi-wan said as he turned towards a hall next to the group.

"As you wish Master Kenobi." Ash said as he bowed to Obi-wan. He then turned to his friends. "So guys, ready to see the rest of the ship?" he asked. Misty and Brock both nodded their heads in excitement. Ash lead them from the ship bay and down a long hall before they came across a room that resembled a cafeteria. "This is the Mess Hall. It's just like a normal cafeteria except it's mostly filled with clones and a few Jedi here and there." Ash explained.

Next they went to a room that was known as the War Room. "This is the War Room where Obi-wan and the clones all gather to discuss battle plans and tactics to try to defeat the CIS forces as well as the Sith. And over here is the sparring room. Many clones spar using hand-to-hand combat to hone their skills in many forms of martial arts to fight off enemies who get too close for a blaster." he further explained.

Ash showed his friends virtually every part of the massive ship except the sections that were restricted. "Why are certain parts of the ship restricted Ash? I thought you could go anywhere in here." Brock asked. "Well certain rooms of the ship are restricted to keep certain people out. Those rooms have highly sensitive information crucial to the Republic's survival. They're so highly classified that even the highest ranking officers aren't even allowed in there." Ash explained once more.

Soon it was time for dinner so Ash lead the group back to the Mess Hall to get food. "Now, I warn you guys, some of the foods you'll find will look very different from the types of foods we have on Earth. But thankfully the chefs know about Earth cuisine so you won't have to eat alien foods." Ash said as they walked towards the serving line.

Once they got their food Ash and his friends sat at a table that was empty and began eating when a clone walked up to them. "You must be Ash Ketchum, son of Jedi Master Kyle Ketchum. I'm Fives, it's an honor to meet you Commander sir." Fives said as he bowed to Ash. "There's no need to bow to me yet Fives. Please sit." Ash said.

"As you wish Commander." Fives replied. "I'm Brock nice to meet you Fives." Brock introduced himself. "And I'm Misty. It's a pleasure." Misty said. "Likewise. Commander, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have civilians with you?" Fives Asked. "They're my friends Fives. I refused to leave them behind when I was basically asked to join the war so I brought them with me." Ash told him.

"Excuse me, Fives. But I was wondering, why you're called that." Misty asked. "Well my real name is 55050876. That's my serial number. So everyone calls me Fives. Most of us clones are named either by our superiors or by our personalities. Oddball over there was named such because he has a habit of being rather odd at times. My superior officer, Commander Cody got that name from Obi-wan himself." Fives explained.

Soon it was time for Ash and his friends to report to the bridge. He led Misty and Brock to the bridge where they saw Obi-wan with a clone with a different helmet than most of the others. Ash knew it was Cody so he told his friends that's who it was. "He serves directly under Master Kenobi." he told them.

"Ah Ash, I see you've shown your friends the rest of the ship. I do hope that you aren't too overwhelmed with everything you saw." Obi-wan said. Misty and Brock shook their heads. "Good, now we're almost at Coruscant so I want you to head back to the ship bay and wait for me there understood?" he asked. "Understood Master Kenobi. See you shortly. Come on guys." Ash said as he led his friends back to the ship bay.

Once in the ship bay, Ash and his friends were greeted by a golden droid named C-3PO. "3-PO! It's been so long, how are you old friend?" Ash asked the droid. "Oh my it's Master Ketchum! It's so good to see you again sir!" 3-PO responded. Misty jumped and hid behind Ash. Ash laughed at this. "Don't be frightened Misty, C-3PO is a protocol droid built by Anakin Skywalker. He couldn't harm a fly."

"Hello, I am C-3PO human-cyborg relations. I am well versed in over 6 million forms of communication and can perform multiple tasks that require more than human hands. And this is my counter part, R2-D2." 3-PO said as he pointed to R2. R2 beeps and boops at the kids.

"Ash this is crazy there's talking robots now?" Misty asked. "Don't worry Misty, trust me, these droids are the last thing you wanna worry about. Now bounty hunters, Sith Lords, even CIS droids, those you wanna worry about. Those are the real threat." Ash told Misty.

"Excuse me Master Ketchum, is there anything of service I might do for you and your guests?" 3-PO asked. "Actually there is, could you please go fetch a map of Coruscant? I'm going to need it to give my friends a proper tour once we arrive." Ash ordered.

3-PO did as he was told and went to find a map followed closely by R2. "Ash this is all so surreal. I mean how come you never told us about any of this? I know you thought Misty and I would call you a freak and all, but seriously man, why?" Brock asked.

"Well the truth is, I kept it a secret from both of you because I knew that telling you would ultimately put you both in danger. I only told Pikachu from the start and Gary is the only other person outside of the family that knows." Ash said.

"Wait, Gary knew about this?" Misty asked. "Yep. Gary has always been rather jealous of my powers because he wasn't gifted with the Force like I was. Earthlings who have the Force are extremely rare. There are humans on other planets throughout the universe, but Earth is the least likely place you'll find a Jedi." Ash told her.

"Master Ketchum I've returned with a map to Coruscant as you requested." 3-PO stated as he handed the map to Ash. "Thanks 3-PO now get in the ship. Obi-wan will be joining us shortly." "Of course Master Ketchum. Come along R2." 3-PO and R2 got onto the ship while Ash and the others stayed outside of the ship waiting for Obi-wan.

"So Ash, how's that gonna show us this "Coruscant" planet anyway? It looks too small to be a map." Misty stated. "This is a Holomap Misty. It displays a hologram of Coruscant in it's entirety as well as close ups of the many connected cities that make up the planet. Ah, Master Kenobi is everything set?" Ash asked as Obi-wan came walking up to the group.

"They are young one. Let's get aboard, we've just reached Coruscant." Obi-wan commanded. Ash and his friends followed Obi-wan onto the ship which Brock and Misty noticed was a different type of ship. Other than the cockpit for the pilot, there were no seats to be found anywhere.

"What kind of ship is this General Kenobi?" Brock asked. "This Brock, is a Clone dropship known as the LAAT. It's normally used for dropping small infantry groups of clones alongside their commanding Jedi. But this one is designed for transporting cargo as well as infantry. Everyone hold on to something. Re-entry can be a bit bumpy." Obi-wan suggested.

Everyone did as asked and grabbed either a pole or a hand cradle that hung from the ceiling of the ship as they felt a powerful vibration throughout the ship. Misty lost her footing but Ash caught her in his arms and held her until they leveled out.

Misty stood back up fully and blushed. "Thanks Ash." she said. "It's no problem Misty. You would've done the same thing for me." Ash said as he winked at her, which only made her blush even more. "Cody, open the side doors so that our friends can see the view." Obi-wan ordered. "As you wish General." Cody responded as the side doors on both sides of the ship slid open to reveal a large city that had tall buildings and the sky was filled with flying vehicles that left Misty and Brock speechless.

"I've been here before guys so this isn't really a big deal for me. But I'm afraid that our tour will have to wait until tomorrow. We're heading to the Jedi Temple so you'll get to meet a lot more Jedi." Ash said. "Normally outsiders aren't allowed in the Temple, but being that your father was on the Council, your friends will be an exception to that rule." Obi-wan said.

"Also, under normal circumstances, Jedi aren't allowed to marry or even have kids, but my dad somehow managed to get the Council to bend that rule for him. Exactly how did he accomplish that again Master?" Ash asked Obi-wan. "He convinced us that there would be no trouble from his offspring and that his love was far too pure and true to be denied. So Master Yoda decreed that your father would be allowed to wed your mother and 5 years later you were born." Obi-wan explained.

They soon arrived at the Jedi Temple which Ash hadn't seen since he was a youngling. "Ah, home sweet home." he said. "Not much has changed in the ten years you've been on Earth so you'll find most of the Temple exactly as it was when you were last here." Obi-wan said.

Cody landed the dropship at the Temple's docking bay and everyone got out of the ship as Cody then took off again and landed the ship in the Ship Yard on the far side of the Temple. "Everyone, this is the Jedi Temple. Ash I do hope you can give a proper tour unlike your father. He was always rather clumsy if I recall." Obi-wan stated.

"He wasn't always easy to be around when I was younger no, but he was still better than you in combat Master." Ash said cutting up to Obi-wan. "I'll have you know Padawan Learner, that your father never could best me in skills let alone in swordsmanship. He only taught you the basics if I recall." Obi-wan responded in a joking tone as well.

"Um Ash, isn't it rude to talk to a superior like that?" Brock asked. "I assure you Brock that Ash and I have known eachother since he was born. He and I always pick on each other." Obi-wan told him. "Besides, I know that his father was truly superior to me in swordsmanship. He was Master Yoda's favorite student when we were younglings after all. And not many get that honor so it was hard to be jealous of Kyle."

"Master Kenobi, I see that you brought young Ketchum safely." Mace Windu said as he approached the group. "Yes I have Windu. They're all yours for now. Do you know where Anakin is at the moment? I need to talk to him." Obi-wan said. "He's on an errand to Dexter's Diner he said to meet him there when you got back." Windu replied.

"Ah, thank you Master Windu. Ash, you and your friends will be following Master Windu to the Council Chamber. I shall return with Anakin shortly." said Obi-wan as he left to the docks to get a transport. "It's good to see you again young Ketchum." Windu said. "It's good to see you as well Master Windu. Master I'd like you to meet my friends Misty and Brock. They're my friends from Earth. They traveled with me on my Pokemon journey in my home country." Ash said as he introduced his friends to Windu.

"Misty and Brock. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I am Mace Windu one of the members of the Jedi Council. Ash's father sat beside me on the Council." he said as he introduced himself. "It's an honor to meet you sir." Misty said as she bowed. Brock bowed as well but couldn't find anything to say.

"Is something the matter with you Brock? You seem timid." Windu asked. "He's still a bit shocked with everything that's happened in the last few hours Master. You see, I never told him or Misty my real identity as a Jedi until Captain Rex came to Earth to tell me of father's passing." Ash explained.

"While we're on the subject, Master Yoda would like to speak with you on who is to complete your training." Windu said. "Everyone please follow me to the Council Chamber." The group followed Windu inside the Temple and Misty and Brock were blown away with the scale of the building. The architecture of the walls and markings and even the statues of long gone Jedi. Brock was most impressed by the shear beauty of the Temple. Misty was speechless to say the least.

Soon they reached the Council Chamber. Windu then turned to the kids and said "Only Ash is allowed inside. You two will have to wait out here. Outsiders aren't allowed in the Council Chamber, however you will see Master Yoda about from time to time." he told them.

Misty and Brock nodded their heads to Windu who returned the gesture before leading Ash into the Chamber. Brock and Misty both took seats on a bench on the opposite facing wall from the Chamber as they waited for their friend to return.

"A long time, it has been Ash Ketchum." Yoda said. Ash bowed to Yoda as he replied. "It has Master. I am sorry that I had to rejoin you given the circumstances." "Hmmm most unfortunate, your father's death. Powerful Jedi was he." Yoda said.

Ash took a seat in front of Yoda as they were the only two in the room besides Windu. "Incomplete your training is hmm?" Yoda asked. "Yes Master. I stopped my training when I was ten years old to pursue a different type of training. I wanted to become a Pokemon Master, rather than a Jedi Master. But I am prepared to take my father's place and become the Jedi I was always destined to be." Ash said as he looked Yoda in the eyes.

"Much like your father you are. Strong with the Force. Wise, and fearless. A Jedi has the deepest commitment. The most serious mind. Strong you are, like your father. Ready are you to complete your training?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master. I am more than ready to finish what I began. Who will be my Master?" Ash asked Yoda. Yoda gave some thought to this. After several moments, he answered. "Complete your training, Skywalker will." "Forgive me Master, but I thought only Masters could take on students." Ash questioned.

"An exception he is. Your Master he will be." Yoda said. Ash stood up and bowed to Yoda. "Thank you Master. I look forward to being his pupil." Ash said. He then turned and followed Windu out of the Chamber.

Misty was the first to stand when she heard the door open. She saw Ash and Windu walking from the Chamber to meet them. Brock stood and asked. "Well, who's gonna be training you Ash?" "I'm going to finish what's left of my training under Obi-wan's former student, Anakin Skywalker once they return from their errand." he told them.

To be continued...

A/N : I hope you all enjoy this short series that I will upload whenever time permits! I am taking a break from my akame Ga Kill fanfic for now, as I need inspiration to write the wedding chapter. If you guys like this story, and want the other four chapters, please message me and let me know! Seddielover1990 signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

HEYA EVERYBODY ON FANFICTIONLAND! IT'S SEDDIELOVER1990 BACK FINALLY WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER OF POKEMON : STAR WARS CROSSOVER! I HOPE YOU ALL EMJOY THIS CHAPTER! I WILL BE UPLOADING THE OTHER THREE CHAPTERS IN A FEW DAYS NOW THAT I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AGAIN1 WITH THAT SAID ENJOY THE CHAPTER! A/N I don't own any of the sereis or characters portrayed in this fiction!

Ash and his friends were walking around the Temple, Ash giving them a tour, while they were waiting for Obi-wan to return with Anakin. "You'll love this Brock, this here is the library filled to the brim with all the knowledge of the known universe. You can study the Holobooks on just about anything you wish to know."

"You can even find out about the life and history of all the Jedi of the ages. Including my father. Misty you'll like this, over here is the Water Planet section. It has on record all of the water based planets in the galaxy."

"It's incredible! I think I'll spend a lot of my time here!" Misty yelled out loud. "Uh, Misty remember this IS a library so keep it down." Ash suggested. Misty blushed big time after her outburst. She was not acting like herself today.

Ash then took his friends to one of the most sacred rooms in the Temple. "This room you're about to see, is the room my father showed me when I was a youngling." he said as he opened the door. "This room is known as the Shrine. It's where the records of all of the most powerful Jedi in history are kept. Among the most notible, Master Yoda, Master Fujaku, and the very founder of this great Temple. Jedi Master Kyther. She was the first Jedi to ever successfully battle an entire fleet of Sith star ships and take them all down in a single move. The legends say she was so powerful she could wipe out entire star systems if she wanted to." Ash explained to his friends as they looked upon the painting of Kyther.

"Ash this is incredible! I've never seen anything like this." Misty stated. Brock for once didn't go gaga over a beautiful woman. This concerned Ash. "You okay Brock? You're not going girl crazy over how she looks." "Nothing's wrong guys. It's just, I get the feeling like, I knew her in a past life somehow. Like, I'm related to her or something." Brock said.

"Well it's highly possible Brock. She was the most desirable woman in the galaxy at that time. But she only chose three planets to ever mate with anyone. Earth was one of them." Ash told him. "So it's possible that you may have met her in a past life or are descended from her."

Misty wanted to learn more about this place so she asked Ash about Kyther. "Well, from what my dad told me, the legend of Kyther says that she was kind hearted, cared about everyone, and was among the wisest of all the Jedi. She even founded the very laws that we Jedi follow to this very day." Ash's comlink beeped.

"This is Commander Ketchum. Go ahead." he said. "Ash it's Obi-wan, Anakin and I are going to be delayed a few days. An emergancy mission has come up and we will be leaving for the Outter Rim Territories. Keep your friends entertained for the next few days." Obi-wan orderd.

"Understood Master Obi-wan. May the Force be with you." he said. "And you as well." Ash put his comlink away and led his friends out of the Shrine and led them to the common room where most of the Jedi mingled and relaxed. "So guys what do you think of the Temple?" he asked. "It's incredible Ash. I still can't believe that there really is life beyond Earth." Misty said.

"Yeah, it's so much to take in I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Brock agreed. "Well you will get used to it eventually. It took me three years to fully understand that there are worlds out there that support different species of life." Ash told his friends.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing, did that girl say your name is Ash? As in Kyle Ketchum's son Ash?" Aalya Secura asked. "Yes that's me." he answered. "I'm Aalya Secura. I was a close friend of your father before he died. It's nice to finally meet you. He spoke highly of you all the time." Aayla said.

Misty stood up and stared in awe of Aayla's blue skin and unusual head shape. Aayla, who was used to those kind of looks giggled. "You must be his friend I assume?" "Oh, sorry, yes, I'm Misty. And this is Brock. Forgive me for asking, but what kind of alien are you?" she asked.

"Uh Misty that's a forbidden word in the Temple." Ash said. "No it's quite alright young one. If you must know Misty I am of a species known as the Twi'lek. We resemble you humans in most respects, but as you can see I have two tails growing from my head." Aayla explained.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Misty said as she bowed. "As I said it's quite alright. I get asked that by humans all the time whenever I come across them on my missions." Aayla said. "So Misty, are you a Jedi in training like your friend here?" she asked. "Oh, no, I'm just a regular human. I couldn't possibly comprehend it even if I did have that kind of power." Misty said as she sweat dropped.

Ash chuckled at this. "Actually Misty I've sensed some of the Force lingering around you for some time now. It's possible you have some trace of the Force in your blood like me. Granted it's very minute so the most you could learn to do is possibly healing." Ash said.

"So wait, I have the same kind of power you have? How?" Misty asked. "Like I said Misty it's very minute. So you couldn't have the same power as me. But If I talk to Master Yoda, I can ask him to evaluate you and see if you would be fit for medical training. Those who cannot become proper Jedi but have the Force with them can do other things that don't require them to be placed on the battlefield." he finished.

"What about me Ash? Don't I have some kind of power?" Brock asked. "I'm afraid not Brock. I'm very in tune with the Force and I would sense if you had a connection. That's not to say you aren't special. You already have so many amazing qualities that I'm sure the Temple would be glad to have you as an honorary member of Medical, Security, and Culinary staff given your long list of traits." Ash told his long time friend.

Brock was pleased to hear this despite being told he didn't have what Ash had. "Well guys, it's nearly bed time so I shall take you to the barracks. Let's go." Ash suggested as he and his friends left the common room.

Once they reached the barracks Ash turned to his friends. "Now Misty, I'm afraid that this is where we have to be separated because the Temple holds high standards of keeping males and females separate at bed time. So you will have to go to that side of the barracks while Brock and I go over here okay?" "Okay Ash, but what if I can't find a place to sleep?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I've been told that an old friend of mine is still here in the Temple and she'll take good care of you. Here she comes now." he said as a young female Jedi came walking towards them. "Long time no see Ashy-boy!" she said as she approached Ash and his friends. "It's been quite a long time hasn't it Master Mina?" he said.

"It sure has kid. I haven't seen you since you graduated from Yoda's youngling classes." Misty was amazed at how Mina looked. She was human, yet, she had a glow to her that seemed to stun Misty. "Misty this is my old friend Mina Fresto. She used to live next door to my mom when they were kids."

"That's right, Delia and I were best friends growing up. It's nice to meet you." Mina said as she extended her hand out to Misty. Misty shook her hand as Brock became love struck over Mina's beauty. Before Misty had a chance to do what she always did to Brock, Ash had used the Force to slam Brock on the ceiling before letting him fall to the ground.

"Owwww..." Brock said as he passed out. "I'm sorry about that Mina, Brock has a habit of falling head over heels over an attractive woman that he knows will never love him back." Ash said. "It's alright. Your dad used to do the same thing when we were kids before he met your mom. Speaking of Delia how is she doing? She must be devastated knowing what happened to your father." she asked.

"She was torn apart knowing that she lost the love of her life to a monster like Grievous. I swear when I find that bastard I'm gonna make him pay with his life. No one messes with my family and gets away with it." Ash said with the fire in his eyes that Misty always loved.

"I like that determination kid. You remind me of your father more and more everytime I see you. Well, anyway, come on Misty. I'll show you to my side of the barracks you'll be safe with me." Mina said to Misty. Misty hugged Ash before following Mina to the female barracks.

Ash wasn't surprised by Misty's gesture. He knew she was in love with him. He had known it since the day they all separated after the Jhoto League. He could sense that she had meant to say it to him before she left but he could also sense how afraid she was of telling him.

He understood her fears, because he felt the same way about her. He told Brock years ago of his feelings and Brock supported him 100 percent. He and Brock headed for the male barracks and found a special bunk prepared specifically for him and Brock. Ash claimed his spot on the top bunk where he would normally sleep whenever they had been in a Pokemon Center.

Brock climbed into bed and fell asleep soon after. The next morning, Ash and Brock woke up and they got out of bed and fixed them up to the way they found them the night before. "Hey Brock, since you and Misty are gonna be staying here with me, we're gonna have to get you fitted for some robes that way you blend in and not look like something that attracts too much attention." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, I noticed yesterday several people were giving me and Misty some weird looks. I assumed it was the way we were dressed." Brock said. Ash agreed and led Brock just outside the barracks where they met with Misty and Mina. "Hey Ash, did you sleep okay?" she asked him.

"Like a snorlax. How bout you?" he asked in return. "She slept like a baby." Mina said as she continued. "Although, she seems to have a habit of talking in her sleep." Misty froze at hearing this. "She kept saying she loves someone but whenever she said his name it came out kinda muffled." Mina finished.

Misty was having a panic attack trying to avoid the questions she was sure her friends would ask her. "Misty, you have a crush on someone?" Ash asked. Misty had sweatdrops falling off of her head at this point. "No! I don't have a crush on anyone! Whatever I said in my sleep was just a dream!" she yelled getting the attention of a lot of Jedi.

Ash found this rather amusing since he and Brock both knew the truth. He chuckled as he took Misty aside away from everyone to talk to her in private. "Misty, it's alright. I know you're in love with me." he said as they reached a balcony of the Temple.

Misty blushed severely hearing this and tried to deny it. "I am not in love with you Ash, why would you even say that?" she said. "There's no point in trying to deny it Misty. I could sense it the day you had to leave me to go back home to Cerulean City. I knew from the moment you tried to say something to me as we were walking to the separate roads. Instead of telling me you loved me, you told me to keep on doing my best." Ash said. He then continued.

"I knew the meaning behind that. I know you love me Misty, and I can honestly tell you that I feel the same way about you." Ash concluded. Misty was at a loss for words hearing Ash say to her what she always wanted to hear him say. "I love you Misty Waterflower." he finally said to her.

"I love you too Ash Ketchum. I'm sorry, Master Ash Ketchum." She said in return with a seductive wink. Ash chuckled at hearing this. "I'm not a Master yet, but I will be in a few years. My dad didn't become a Master until he was 19 years old. So I've got a ways to go myself. But enough of that. I'm sure Mina mentioned to you that you are going to have to get fitted for some robes in order to better blend in with everyone." Ash said.

"Yeah, she told me last night before we went to bed. I have to be honest, I'm not really a fan of how they look, but if it means being with you more often, I will wear the robes." Misty said. "Don't worry Misty, they're really comfortable, and they breathe a lot better than most of our clothes back home." Ash said in return.

Misty and Ash smiled at each other before they noticed the bright Sun rising over the city. Misty chose that moment to finally kiss Ash, and she did. After they parted, Ash got serious. "You know, I'm going to have to really lay it on thick to Master Yoda to get him to allow this." he said. "I know, Jedi aren't allowed to love right?" Misty asked.

"Forbidden it is not." They heard Yoda from behind them. They both turned to see him in his floating chair that he liked to ride around the Temple in. Ash bowed and made Misty bow as well. "Forgive me Master Yoda, I know that love for a Jedi is forbidden but I love Misty and I can't live without her." he explained.

"Forbidden love is not among Jedi. Beautiful it is for a Jedi to express love for someone close to him. Allow this I will, for encouraged to love a Jedi is." Yoda concluded. Ash and Misty bowed to Yoda with big smiles on their faces. "Thank you Master Yoda." they both said. "I promise Master, I won't ever forget this. I owe you." Ash said.

"Nonsense. Powerful A Jedi is who has compassion and love and uses them as his ally. Begin your training tomorrow you will." Yoda said as he turned his chair and floated off towards the rest of the Temple.

Ash and Misty then hugged each other and kissed passionately before returning inside where Brock was talking with a male Jedi. "Yeah on Earth we have creatures called Pokemon that we capture and raise as basically our pets who have really cool powers and abilities and some people use them to fight other pokemon to earn skills and badges to become Pokemon Master." he said as he talked to the Jedi.

"Brock stop bothering the guy. I'm sure he's got more important stuff to do than listen to our stories of Earth." Ash said as he and Misty walked to him. "Actually Ash he asked me about Earth. He's never been there and wanted to know about our culture and way of life." Brock said.

"Well I hope you told him that Earth is the only planet in the galaxy that has over 2,000 different cultures and languages alone. Anyway, let's go. It's time to get you and Misty fitted for your robes." Ash said.

Ash led his friends to the fitting rooms of the Temple where they found Aayla waiting for them. "Aayla you're in charge of the robes?" Misty asked. "That's right Misty. I am at least for the girls here. For you Brock, Master Windu will help you with yours." Aayla said.

"See you when you're finished guys. I have an errand I must run while you're getting your robes. I shall return soon." Ash said as he walked off. "Alright Misty this way." Aayla said as she guided Misty inside. Brock walked into the male side where he met with Windu.

Brock bowed to him. "It's nice to see you again Master Windu sir." he said. "There's no need for formalities in the fitting rooms. In here you can call me Mace. Let's get you measured." Windu said.

Meanwhile, Ash was in the weapons section of the Temple, constructing two new Lightsabers one for Brock, and one for Misty. They each had unique qualities that fit each of their unique personalities. Once he was finished, Ash then put them on their mounting clips and strapped said clips to his belt before heading back to the fitting rooms.

Ash had just returned to the fitting rooms when he saw Misty walk out first. She had on a creme colored main robe, with light brown boots and dark brown waist belt. Ash also noticed that her hair was let down. "What do you think Ash?" Misty asked as she twirled around to give Ash a full look at her.

"I like it Misty. I think you'd make a fine Medical Jedi. That said, I'd like to present you with this." he said as he handed Misty her very own Lightsaber. Misty was shocked that Ash would give her a weapon considering what he said about them the day before.

"This weapon is your life Misty. Never lose it and only use it for protection. Never for attack." Ash said as he handed it to Misty. She took the Lightsaber and examined it. It was 10 inches long, made of the same alloy Ash's was, and looked similar to his with the exception of the emitter. It had a slight curve to it that Ash forged himself. "Go ahead Misty. Activate it. You will see your own special blade." Ash said proudly.

Misty pointed the Lightsaber away from herself and activated it. She saw a light blue blade that was far lighter than any blade in the archive that Ash had shown her the night before. It was beautiful as it almost looked white. "Ash, this is incredible. It's beautiful." she said as she deactivated her Lightsaber.

"Normally outsiders aren't allowed such a weapon, but given that this is a war time, it appears we will need all the help we can get skill wise. I made one for Brock as well. Speaking of Brock, here he comes." Ash said as he sensed Brock approaching.

"Hey guys. So what do you think? Do I look like a Jedi or what?" he asked as he showed off his robes to his friends. They closely resembled Ash's robes but they were much darker in color and hue to fit Brock's personal taste. "Lookin' good Brock. Here, I present you with your very own Lightsaber." Ash said as he handed Brock his Lightsaber.

It was 13 inches in length, made of a darker alloy than most Lightsabers, and when Brock activated it, it had a bright silver blade that no other Lightsaber had ever had in history. "The blade is silver because it resembles your Gym from back home. I used a very rare Kyber crystal that's actually gray, but it gives off a silver glow." Ash explained as Brock and Misty both admired the silver blade.

Brock deactivated his Lightsaber and bowed to Ash. "Thank you Ash, I am grateful for this gift." he said. "Remember Brock, this weapon is your life. Never lose it and never use it for attack. Only for defense and protection. You and Misty may never be able to be proper Jedi like myself, but due to the fact that there is the worst war in the Republic's history going on, even the youngest Younglings are being thrown into the fray of battle unfortunately." Ash said as he lowered his head.

Misty had a sad look on her face as well, because she hated the thought of war and killing. Especially for young children which is what made her decide that she was going to do whatever it took to make Ash proud of her and help out in the war any way she could.

The friends went outside to where Ash had shown them the sparring grounds when Master Yoda had walked up to them. "Look like Jedi, your friends do, young Ketchum." he said. "Thank you Master. I was actually hoping to talk to you about my friend Misty's case. You see, I've known her for almost 7 years Master, and I've sensed a small trace of the Force around her." Ash said.

"Hmmm a Jedi you believe she could become?" Yoda asked him. "I believe she'd be best suited as a Medical, Master Yoda. Her connection to the Force isn't very strong but it's strong enough that she'd be useful to our cause." Ash suggested. Yoda walked up to Misty and gave her a close look. "Examine you I will. Come Misty." he said. "Uh,yes Master Yoda. See you later guys." Misty said as she followed Yoda back inside the Temple.

"So Ash, exactly how am I gonna use a Lightsaber when I've never even picked up a sword back home?" Brock asked. "Well Brock, that's why you have me. I may be a Jedi in training myself, but I'm already a master of swordsmanship thanks to my father. I can teach you the basics of swordplay, but the rest you have to figure out for yourself. Now since this is strictly a sparring arena the Lightsabers you use here are training sabers. In other words, the blades cannot hurt you without highly excessive force." Ash explained.

Ash went to the storage shed that housed the training Lightsabers and retrived two. Ash handed one to Brock before leading him to the closest ring that wasn't being used. "Now Brock these work exactly like the real ones except as I said no damage can come to you. The crystals used for the blades are foggy type crystals which is how the lasers come dull. See for yourself." he said.

Brock activated the Lightsaber, and saw that the blade was a shade of green and unlike his actual Lightsaber, he felt no heat coming from the blade. "Touch it Brock." Ash instructed. Brock hesitated at first, but put his finger to the blade and felt no pain what-so-ever.

Brock was happy to know that he couldn't get hurt by the blade. But then he heard something that made him terrified. "Now Brock, prepare yourself for the worst fight of your life. You thought when Pikachu defeated your Onyx I was tough, that is nothing compared to what I'm about to show you." Ash said in the darkest voice he could muster.

The next thing Brock knew, Ash came at him at lightning speed with his Lightsaber drawn and he felt Ash slash his chest hard. "Aaaaahhh!" Brock screamed as he hit the ground. "Get up boy. You wanna learn how to fight, well this is how you fight! GET UP!" Ash ordered. Brock was petrified of Ash's demeanor, but got up and took a stance ready this time. Or so he thought, as Ash once again knocked him down on his back.

They kept sparring for nearly two hours until Misty returned with Yoda in his floating chair. Ash knocked Brock on his back one final time before he put the training Lightsaber away and bowed to Yoda. "Welcome back Master. How did Misty fare with the examination?" he asked.

"Passed she did, with higher scores than most. Strong with the Force she is. A powerful Jedi she will be." Yoda concluded. Misty was smiling at Ash and Brock knowing that she had more potential to do good things than she ever imagined. "Teaching your friend to fight you seem to be." Yoda said to Ash.

"Yes Master, Brock wanted to learn how to fight using a Lightsaber so I took it upon myself to teach him the way my father taught me. I hope that is alright Master, all things considered." Ash said as he bowed to Yoda.

"Allow this I will, if teach Misty you do as well." Yoda said. "As you wish Master Yoda. I will make you proud. I will teach both my friends to fight as close to my skill level as possible." Ash said as he bowed once again. Yoda smiled as he turned towards Misty and said "Pride in yourself you must feel. Strong you will become." He then turned and left the kids to themselves.

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but Misty, Brock, if I'm going to be your combat teacher, you're both going to have to call me Master but only during lessons alright? I don't want things to be awkward between the three of us outside of training." Ash said.

"I don't have a problem with it Ash, I've been calling you "Master" for years now anyway so it's no big deal to me." Misty said with a joking attitude. Brock was almost scared to answer, but did anyway. "I'll call you Master but next time, could you go easy on me? I think you left a bruise on me with that last slash."

"Oh man up Brock you trained with Rock Pokemon, the toughest there are, I'm sure Ash didn't hit you that hard." Misty said. "Oh yeah?! Then why don't YOU spar against your boyfriend and see how hard he hits?! He's vicious with a sword I'm tellin' ya!" Brock said in return to Misty.

"Fine, give me the trainer and I'll show you that I can handle more than you." Misty said. "Wait, how do you know this is a training saber?" Brock asked as Misty took his from him. "Mina told me last night before we went to bed. So Ash you won't have to explain how these work, I know you can't really hurt me." she said as she activated her Lightsaber taking a more correct stance than Brock could ever pull off.

"That's the spirit Misty, but I warn you, Brock wasn't kidding when he told you that I'm vicious with a sword. I won't make this easy for either of you. Prepare yourself Misty, for your worst nightmare!" Ash yelled as out of nowhere, he slashed Misty right on the leg, making her kneel down before he knocked her Lightsaber out of her hand and had his blade at her neck.

Misty was stunned at how fast Ash was. She didn't know that kind of speed was even possible. Ash stepped back and took his beginning stance again as Misty stood up and retrived her Lightsaber again. "Ash, how'd you do that? I didn't even see you move until you hit me." Misty said.

"I used the Force Misty. A Jedi can use the Force for more than lifting water out of the riverbed ya know. A Master can use the Force to sprint all over the battlefield in the blink of an eye and take out mutiple opponents at once. For example, I can use it to do this." Ash suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Misty and slashed her across the back, making her fall to the ground.

Misty got back up with a stunned look on her face. Brock was struck with fear as he couldn't move. Suddenly, he felt another training saber hit him in the head before he heard, "Ready yourself Brock!" Brock managed to actually ignite the blade fast enough to block Ash's attack.

"Well done Brock, you actually managed to block me. This time." Ash said as he pulled away from Brock. Ash then heard Misty charging at him doing a very novice move that he anticipated. He dodged her attack, letting her hit Brock in the stomach with her blade, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Congratulations, you managed to knock Brock out while failing to hit your target. Focus Misty, I'm your enemy, not Brock. Now that you've "killed" him, you have to face me yourself. And I pity you highly." Ash said in his best Sith impression he could muster.

Misty started getting a little angry because she'd never seen Ash act this way before. She decided that she was going to put Ash in his place once and for all. She charged at him and landed a strong strike against his Lightsaber with hers, and actually fought him using all the strength she could summon before Ash rendered her unarmed and defenseless.

"Well done Misty, you actually managed to fight me for a few seconds. You've already surpassed Brock in skill alone. But you once again failed to strike me down, so you have failed today's lesson. You and Brock both failed the lesson." Ash said as he deactivated his training saber.

"And what exactly is the lesson we were suppossed to know Ash? You didn't exactly go easy on either of us." Misty said in an agitated tone as Brock came to. "Teamwork." Ash said as he turned his back to them. "You both failed to work as a team to take on your opponent by trying to fight me one-on-one when you're inferior in swordsmanship. When two Jedi are facing a powerful foe together that is clearly superior to them in skills, they team up to make him fight even harder, therefore wearing him down for one of them to strike him down and end it. You both failed to do so, which lead to Misty "Killing" Brock and therefore wound up fighting me on her own and getting herself taken out." Ash explained.

"This is how my dad taught me. He never went easy on me, and you both see how well trained in swordsmanship I am. If I can be this highly skilled, so too, can you be." he said as he turned to them with a look that Misty had only seen Ash show once before. The look that said "trust in what I say because it'll save your life."

"I'm sorry Ash, I had no idea you were so passionate about this. If being pushed to my absolute limits is the only way you're going to teach me how to fight, then I'm more than ready for it. Give me everything you got Ash!" Misty said with all the fire in her soul.

Ash laughed as he said "Now that's what I like to hear! Brock since you're too worn out you sit this one out. I'll show you what a Master swordsman and a novice fighting each other looks like so do take notes." Ash concluded as he activated his training saber while Misty took her stance activating hers as well.

"Ladies first Misty. You get the first move." Ash said. Misty didn't hesitate as she charged head-on towards Ash. Ash of course dodged and slashed her down in an instant. "You need to not make such predictable moves Misty. Isn't that what you said to me all those years ago at the Cerulean Gym?" he asked as she got back on her feet.

Misty was determined to prove her skills to her lover, so she attacked him again, and again, only to be knocked and cut down everytime. Until finally, after nearly two and a half hours, she finally started to improve. She learned how to block nearly all of Ash's most basic moves and a few of his most powerful. She outlasted Brock by about ten minutes before Ash finally used his most powerful strike and rendered her unarmed.

"How-how in the world did you ever learn to be so-so fast and-and strong like this A-Ash?" Misty asked completely worn out and out of breath. "Like I told you earlier, it took me many years to be good enough to fight back against my father. He started training me in sword skills when I was 4 years old and by the time I was 9 I had become a master swordsman by Jedi standards." Ash said as calm and effortlessly as he had before the lesson began.

Misty was amazed that Ash was so calm and still had energy when she felt like she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Ash leaned down and helped her stand back up and held her up until she had enough energy to stand on her own. "Thanks Ash. I've really learned a lot in these past few hours sparring with you. I hope I can hold my own in a real fight when the time comes. But for now, I think I wanna calm things down and learn some healing techniques." Misty said.

"No problem Misty. I'll have Mina arrange a Healing class for you in the morning. In the mean time, let's go grab some lunch at Dexter's Diner. Obi-wan made sure that he learned some Earth food styles so we should be good." Ash said as they started walking from the sparring grounds, Brock dragging behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody on FanfictionLand! It's Seddielover1990 finally back in 2019 for chapter three of my Pokemon star Wars Crossover story! I've had a lot of personal issues preventing me from being able to find time to upload this chapter, but I WILL upload the remaining chapters now that I have more free time! With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the story! Please let me know what you all think! A/N I do not claim any ownership of the two series portrayed in this fanfiction. Also, the way Ash describes his fighting style is based loosely off of Mace Windu's variant of form 7, Vaapad. And I've added a little tidbit from Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2005 PS2 Version).**

It's been a few months since Ash and his friends arrived on Coruscant. Ash has been training under Anakin Skywalker on using more advanced Force abilities, while he had been teaching both Misty and Brock how to fight using lightsabers. "Master Anakin, I must train my friends now. I ask that we conclude today's lesson." Ash asked.

"No, you still have a lot to learn today. Your girlfriend can wait for another few hours. Besides, Mina's been teaching her more and more healing techniques so you'll be quite pleased with that next time you decide to enter the fray of battle kid. Now, Focus your energy, and try to knock me down." Anakin ordered.

"Yes Master." Ash said as he concentrated his energy, and pushed Anakin as far as he could push across the field before he threw him into the far wall. Anakin dusted himself off as he got back up and charged at Ash and Ash threw him back once again. Anakin smiled through all of this because he could tell that Ash was devoting his entire focus to this lesson.

Meanwhile, in the Medical Chamber, Misty was learning to use the Force to influence the medicines in the plants to come out, before administering said medicines onto the patient she was learning to treat. She applied the medicines on his wounds with as much care, yet as firmly as she could, just as Mina instructed her. "Good, now concentrate Misty. Don't put too much force into it, otherwise the medicines might harm him rather than help him." Mina instructed.

Brock meanwhile, was in the kitchen helping the staff to prepare a huge feast for the Clone Army returning from a successful mission near the Sulust system. "Okay Brock, I think we have everything ready for when the battalion returns tonight!" Said one of the female chefs named Cena. "Excellent. I'm thankful that you guys allow me to be part of the team even though I'm not a Jedi." he said to her.

"It's nothing really. A friend of Ash Ketchum is a friend of mine. I actually had a crush on him when we were younglings in Master Yoda's class. But I am happy that he found someone who treats him with the love and respect he deserves. I'll be honest, when he first came here with his father, most of the other kids picked on him because he's the first Jedi offspring in over 2,000 years since Master Kyther's time." she said to Brock.

"You're kidding. Ash never told me or Misty that. Then again, we'd known him for nearly ten years and never even knew he was a Jedi at all. He kept his real life a total secret from us, and for good reason. He worried that if we knew who he really was, it'd put us in danger. But since he's been training me and Misty in swordsmanship, I think we'll both be able to hold our own in a battle if we're ever needed." Brock said.

"I think you'd both be just fine as long as you got put in the same group as him on missions. I still remember the first mission he and I went on together. It was about a year before he returned to your homeworld of Earth. He and I were sent on a mission to Kamino, to aide the Kaminoians in a secret research facility when we were attacked by Bounty Hunters led by a mysterious Sith Lord who no one had seen before. Sadly, most of our group were killed by the bomb that exploded near us. But Ash used himself as a human shield and protected me from the blast." She said.

She continued, "The next thing I knew, the Sith Lord had picked Ash up using Force Choke, and Ash almost died that day, except he had an ace up his sleeve. You see, Ash had always been a fast learner in Force and Sword abilities. He used the Force to repel the choke, but acted like he was choking to trick the Sith. He even faked dying to make him believe he'd killed him. When the Sith threw Ash aside, he started to make his way to me. That gave Ash the opportunity he was hoping for, and took his lightsaber out and charged at the Sith, engaging him in a sword battle. It was incredible. Ash fought him for who knows how long before he finally killed him. That was the first time Ash had killed anyone." she concluded.

Brock was stunned hearing this. He never knew that his best friend had actually killed anyone. "It affected Ash immensely. When I asked him why he was letting it affect him he told me that he hated what he did, even though the bastard deserved it. He felt like he should be punished for what he did, but Master Yoda told him that often times, Jedi are faced with a tough decision. Either live doing nothing, or die doing something. What Ash did that day saved not only the remaining survivors of our group, but it ultimately saved the Clone Army. That's why all the clones look up to Ash as highly as they do. They literally owe their very lives to him." she finished.

Brock was speechless. He always knew Ash had a special quality to him that always made people want to listen to him, but he never knew that Ash had that much of an influence. Brock decided right then that Ash deserved a lot more respect from him. "Thank you for telling me all of this Cena. I have a lot more respect for Ash after hearing that. Now I see why he always worried about me and Misty so much even when we first started traveling together. When one of us got hurt, he always took it so personal. Now I understand why. Thank you." he said to the girl.

"It's no problem. I know Ash probably didn't want you or Misty to know all this, but I can tell that he has two very good friends who love him and would do anything for him. Tell Misty to meet me on the North Balcony tonight after your lightsaber lessons so I can tell her the story as well. She needs to know why Ash feels the way he does just as you know now." she said to him.

"I will tell her. What should I tell Ash about this? Or should I even tell him?" he asked her. "You should tell him after you send Misty to me. Get him to tell you the real reason he left for Earth the year after that mission." she answered.

Later that night, after Ash had taught Brock and Misty more advanced sword skills, Brock then told Misty to go to the North Balcony to meet Ash's former friend to learn about his real past. "But why do I need to do that Brock? Ash is my boyfriend, why would he keep even more secrets from us?" she asked him. "Trust me Misty, she was Ash's only friend when they were younglings, she knows more about him than anyone else, and why he's the way he is about us. Go to her and she'll tell you everything." Brock told her.

"Okay. Tell Ash I'll see him before bed time." Misty said as she left to the North Balcony. Brock then took a seat next to Ash, wondering how he was going to bring up this tough subject. "I know something's bothering you Brock. I can sense it even without the Force. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it you know." Ash said.

"I know, it's just, what's bothering me, may upset you though. And you know how I hate upsetting you." Brock said. "She told you my past didn't she?" Ash asked. Brock was shocked that Ash hit it right on the head with that question.

"It's alright Brock, I'm not upset that she told you. The truth is, I was planning on telling you both after I finished training you." he said. Brock was almost too speechless to even say anything.

"You can ask me anything about it Brock, I'll answer with the truth this time." Ash told him. Brock took a deep breath before finally asking, "What's it like? To kill someone?" Ash hesitated a bit before answering. "It's tough to answer that Brock. All I can say is, it's torture to someone who's never done it before. That Sith wasn't the only person I killed during missions either. That whole year, I had killed over 700 Bounty Hunters and two Sith apprentices. The following year, I told the Council that I was done being a Jedi. I refused to hurt anyone else even if they deserved it. I told Yoda that I was going back home to Earth, to wait until I was old enough to start my Pokemon journey. That's why I was so focused on that the entire time you've known me Brock. I was trying to get the horrible things I'd done as a child out of my head." Ash finally revealed.

Brock was amazed with the emotion Ash showed during his story. "When I lost those friends that day on Kamino, it affected me deeply. It haunted me for years after. That's why everytime you or Misty got hurt or near death, I always blamed myself. Because I failed to protect them, and I always failed to protect both of you multiple times." Ash said.

"That's not true Ash!" Misty yelled from the far side of the field. Ash and Brock looked up to see a crying Misty as she ran to them. "Ash you big idiot, you never failed to protect me or Brock all those times. Everytime I'd gotten sick or hurt, you were always quick to aide me, or get the guys who hurt me. The same with Brock. You did the same for him everytime. I'm sorry that you had to go through that hell when you were so young Ash, I really am. But you have me and Brock here to help you get through it. Now that I understand why you're so hard on us when you train us, it's because you don't want to lose us the same way you lost your other friends during those missions. I swear to you here and now Ash, that you WON'T lose me or Brock. We'll always be there to protect you just as you've always been there to protect us." Misty finished.

Ash was shocked how Misty was handling the situation given that she finally knew his true past. He didn't realize how passionate she was until he heard what she said right then. Ash knew that Misty and Brock both wanted to devote everything they had to him in their training before, but Misty had just told him that they'd both put even more into their training just for him, to show him that he won't ever have to worry.

He started to cry himself as he took both Misty and Brock into a three way hug that they returned. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I'd ever do without you guys. Especially you Misty. When I first met you, I wasn't sure if I could ever truly trust you, but now I know. I know that I can trust you completely." he told her.

"You never have to blame yourself again Ash, because I promise you, once you're done training us, we'll be the ones protecting you, not the other way around." Misty said. Ash let them go and pulled himself together before speaking again.

"Now that you two know my true past, understand that I am going to go even harder on both of you. I have only been using but a mere hunderedth of my power to give you time to adjust to real combat against a skilled swordsman like me. But starting tomorrow morning, I am going all out on both of you. I will never hold an ounce of my power back again on either of you. Do you accept this challenge?" he asked.

"I accept Master Ash." Misty said as she bowed to her boyfriend. "I also accept, Master. I want to get as strong as you are on the battlefield." Brock said as he too bowed. "Good. Now it's time for bed. Misty, I will be getting you up extra early because I have a special lesson in mind for you." Ash told her as they all started heading towards the barracks in the Jedi Temple.

The next morning, Ash did as he told Misty. He snuck into the female barracks after having Mina empty it the hour before. He stood next to Misty's bunk watching her sleep. He hated that he had to do this, but he had no choice if it meant making her stronger.

Ash activated his Golden lightsaber, waking Misty from her sleep, before he attacked her. Misty barely dodged the attack, retrieving her lightsaber Ash had made for her, and used it to block Ash's attacks. Misty realized that the lightsabers were the real ones. She realized that Ash had real intentions to harm her. She was forced to fight as hard as she could to avoid actually getting harmed. They fought and fought and fought before Ash had pushed her against a wall and attempted to stab her, which she barely dodged until she felt the sting of a real blade in her left leg, causing her to scream in pure agony.

When Ash backed off, Misty fell to the floor, tears in her eyes from the pain she'd just felt. Ash, without a single word made another charge at her, before Misty got up, and with all her might blocked Ash's finishing move for the first time since he started training her. They had locked blades, a sound that made Misty nearly want to faint, but she had enough resolve to ask her boyfriend, "What the hell are you doing Ash?! Why are you trying to kill me with your real lightsaber?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled as she used all the strength to push him back and on to the floor before making a downward slash toward his neck.

Misty didn't realize what she was doing, until her blade had made contact with his, barely an inch from his neck. Ash then pushed her away and stood up before deactivating his lightsaber. He walked over to Misty and helped her up. "That Misty, was me using all of my power against you in a real life fight to the death battle. I was showing you that your training has been going better than I had hoped for." he said as they sat down on an empty bunk.

"But why did you actually stab me Ash? You could've killed me! What is wrong with you?!" she asked again. "I could've killed you yes, but the thing is, I failed to kill you. Do you know why?" he asked. Misty looked at Ash like he was a maniac, but answered, "NO I don't Ash. Why?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"It's because you've gotten so much stronger, that you managed to block all but one of my attacks. The only attack you suffered was the stab to your leg. The finishing move I use to kill all my opponents, you blocked with the absolute power that I had when my dad taught me the same lesson all those years ago. You've managed to survive your first real fight Misty and with only one wound, that's saying something about you Misty." Ash explained.

Misty had changed moods completely when Ash explained to her that this was basically the lesson he meant the night before. "When my dad taught me this lesson, I had wounds covering my entire body. My mom was furious when she found out that he almost killed me." Ash said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"I'm sorry Ash, I honestly thought you had lost your mind and was trying to actually kill me." Misty said. "I told you Misty, I was trying to kill you. If you had failed, you'd be dead right now. Master Yoda hates this method of teaching Jedi, because he says it's too Sith like. My dad told me, that if you want to defeat a Sith, you have to think like a Sith. Act like them, even fight like them. I basically fought you as if I were a Sith Lord. But the fact that you managed to survive my absolute worst, and nearly took my life instead, shows that you've come a long way from the first day of training." Ash said with as much pride in his voice that Misty had ever heard.

"I'm proud of you Misty. You're a master of the lightsaber as of this morning. Now Brock on the other hand, he's still got a long way to go before I teach him the same lesson." Ash said as he hugged Misty. Misty winced from the hug remembering the stab wound in her leg. "Oh, I almost forgot about that. Well, since Mina's been teaching you your Medical skills, show me how well you can heal yourself." Ash instructed.

Misty looked at him like he was crazy again. "Are you serious Ash?! This is extremely painful and you expect me to be able to focus on healing when the pain is shooting through my entire body?" she asked rather loudly. "Misty, I know it hurts, but you have to remember, I've suffered more wounds than almost every Jedi here, if I could focus on healing myself while feeling excruciating pain, you can with this measly little scratch. Now concentrate, and use the Force." Ash instructed once more.

Misty didn't argue this time. She calmed herself down, and began to focus. Misty used the Force to retrieve the medicinal plants next to her now destroyed bunk, and moved them over to where she and Ash were sitting. She then used the Force to extract the strongest medicine she had and began applying it to her wound. She winced as she felt the worst sting she'd ever felt in her life, but she focused on the task at hand, and before long, her wound was slowly starting to heal.

"Good job Misty. You'll be good as new in a few minutes. You're lucky Mina had left you the fastest, most powerful medicine plant by your bed. She knew I was going to give you at least a few wounds while teaching you your final lesson." Ash said to her. He then placed the plant back by her bunk and sat back next to her.

"So Misty, now that you've mastered the art of the sword, tell me how it makes you feel." he asked her. "To be honest, my head's still spinning from everything that just happened. I was so scared, I thought I was going to actually die. I don't know what even happened to me, but it's like, when I went to attack you, it's like I didn't have control of my hands. It's like, my lightsaber took control and my instincts guided me to fight back and try to hurt you." she said.

"That's good. That's what I wanted to happen. You've become one with your weapon. Now you're ready to fight a real Sith and any other enemy that comes your way should you get called for a mission Misty." Ash told her.

"But, I wanna fight with you, I don't wanna go on a mission that separates us." Misty said. "Unfortunately Misty, we go on missions that we are ordered to go on whether we have friends with us or not. My last mission before I left the Temple was a solo mission to Tatooine, Anakin's home planet. A bounty hunter was terrorizing his old village, and I was given the mission to go and deal with her." Ash said.

"Her?" Misty asked. "Yes Misty, I had to kill a female. She was evil and demented yes, but she was still a woman. I didn't HAVE to kill her specifically, just immobilize her. But she left me no choice. She tried to kill some of Anakin's old friends, and I had to stop her. I slashed her chest wide open when she attempted to shoot a little girl that had done nothing wrong. A Jedi's goal is to protect. Not kill. But if killing someone is the only way a confrontation has to end, then the Jedi has no choice." Ash said with a sad tone.

"It's even worse now that there's a major war raging on through out the galaxy. Jedi have become soldiers rather than simple peace keepers. I'm proud of you though Misty. You've learned so much during your short time here at the Temple. You're an even faster learner than I am. In fact, I'd dare say that you'll be a Jedi Knight about the same time as I am." Ash finally said.

"But, I thought I couldn't become a proper Jedi Ash" Misty brought up. Ash chuckled a bit. "I lied to you Misty. You see, Master Yoda doesn't examine someone if their connection with the Force is too low like I told you all those months ago when we first got here. I knew you were strong with the Force like I am. I only told you that you weren't so you wouldn't get ahead of yourself like I tend to do." Ash explained.

Misty was amazed that Ash was such as good liar. "I'm impressed Ash. You could out lie my sisters with your skills." she said she she giggled that same cute giggle that made Ash fall in love with her. Ash kissed her before standing up and giving her a hand. Once she was standing, she realized that her leg wasn't hurting anymore. She looked down, and saw that her leg was completely healed. Not even a scar was left behind.

"Ash, my leg!" she said. "I know. I told you your leg would be fine. Now, when I teach Brock this lesson, I'm gonna have to transport him to the Medical wing and have Mina heal him herself. I plan on giving Brock a lot more nearly fatal wounds than what you received." Ash said as he chuckled an almost evil laugh.

Misty was almost afraid because Ash could really be convincing as the bad guy. Ash knew she was a little scared, so he stopped and led her out of the barracks where they met with Brock and Mina. "I take it you taught her that lesson you mentioned eh Ashy-boy?" Mina asked in the teasing tone Ash always found humorous. "Yup. She passed with flying colors if I do say so myself." Ash said with all the pride he felt for his lover.

Misty blushed severely. "My my, you must've went all out on her if she's blushing that bad." Mina said teasing Misty as well. "Wait a minute, what the hell happened in there?!" Brock suddenly yelled. "Ash, don't tell me you snuck in there and, and..." "And what Brock? Spit it out." Ash said trying to keep a straight face. Misty was trying so hard not to laugh as well because she knew what Brock must be thinking with the perverted mind he has.

"Well, I can't go into details, but Mina, you're gonna have to fix her bunk, it kinda got destroyed in the process." Ash said with a straight face. Misty couldn't hold it in for much longer. Brock nearly had a heart attack from hearing all this and yelled, "You did what now?! Ash I thought you were a gentleman here! How could you do that to poor Misty?!" By that time, Misty had completely lost it. She busted out laughing so hard, she fell to the floor.

"What the? Why's Misty laughing?! What the hell is going on here?!" Brock yelled even more. "Calm down apprentice. I'm sure that what Ash did to her, isn't quite what you think." Mace Windu said from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good morning Master Windu. I see you've slept well." Ash said. "I did indeed, and from the looks of it, I'd say your apprentice Misty did as well." Windu said also smiling a bit. Brock was absolutely livid with everyone talking like that and demanded an explanation. "Brock calm down. Trust me, Misty and I didn't do THAT. We're nowhere near ready for that steep of a jump in our relationship. I simply taught her the lesson she needed to learn in order to better improve herself. That's all." Ash explained.

Brock finally calmed down, but stormed off in a huff towards the kitchen area to help with breakfast. Everyone except Windu started laughing. Once everyone calmed down Windu spoke, "I can already tell that you gave Misty the lesson that is borderline Sith territory just like your father did to you."

"I did indeed Master. And I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt, that Misty will be a Jedi Knight before too long. She's ready for a real mission whenever the next one comes up. I realize that Grievous has made this war only that much harder by eliminating more and more Jedi." Ash said with a serious face.

"He has. In fact, A garrison of troops from the 182nd legion was sent to Felucia last month, and they hadn't been heard from since. I'd like you and Misty to lead the 501st to Felucia to find out what happened." Windu ordered. Ash and Misty looked at eachother for a moment.

Ash then looked at Windu and bowed to him. "I accept this mission Master, but I would like to lead the troops alone. Misty isn't ready for that particular planet." he said. "Ash! You just said that I was ready for a real mission! And I told you last night that I am going to do whatever it takes to protect you! I'm going on this Mission with you!" Misty said with the stubbornness she was known for.

"It seems your friend is determined to go Ash. I suggest letting her go. She has to learn what the battlefield of war is really like somehow." Windu suggested. Ash thought this over before speaking. "Fine, But Misty I expect you to stay by my side the entire mission understand? I've been to Felucia before. It's one of the worst planets a Jedi can be on. It's only second to Mustafar." he said as she looked Misty in the eyes.

"You can count on me, Master." she said with determination in her voice. Ash smiled at her before turning back to Windu. "When does the garrison depart?" "In one hour. I suggest you both get some armor." Windu said as he left. "Come on Misty, let's go eat breakfast with Brock before we tell him the news." Ash said as he started walking. "As you wish, Master." Misty said as she followed him.

"You know, you can stop calling me Master now." Ash said. Misty giggled as she replied. "But I like calling you Master. Like I told you when we started training, I've been calling you Master since day one even though it was mostly through teasing." Ash chuckled along with Misty. "Fine. Call me Master from now on. I'm gonna be a Jedi Master in a few weeks anyway. I'm literally going to skip the rank of Knight." Ash said as they reached the dining area where they found Brock eating.

Misty sat down in front of him while Ash went to get their food. "Are you okay now Brock? We didn't mean to make you think what I know you thought." she said to him in a soft voice. "Yeah I'm fine. I thought Ash had, I don't know. I thought he finally did what he always talked about doing with you. He used to tell me back when we were in Jhoto that he'd always wanted to make love to you." Brock explained.

"Really? He wanted to do that?" Misty asked. "Yeah, he told me how much he wanted to make your first time so special. I may be a pervert Misty, but I could tell that what he wanted to do with you, was something most guys never consider when talking about sex." he continued, "Most guys just wanna get in your pants and be done with it, but Ash told me that he wanted far more than that. He wanted your heart and love. Not just your body." he concluded.

"Wow, I never knew Ash really wanted that. I'm not going to lie Brock, I've had similar thoughts about him cross my mind several times. But it's like he said earlier, we're not ready to take our relationship that far yet. If we ever do, you'll be the first to know." Misty said as she put her fist out in front of him, waiting for him to return the gesture, which he did.

"I look forward to it. Just, spare me the details on Ash's part when you tell me okay?" Brock said in a joking way. Misty laughed as Ash came walking up to the table with their food in hand. "I see you managed to tell Misty my plans Brock." he said as he sat down next to Misty.

"I'm sorry Ash, she made me do it." Brock said. "I did not, you told me of your own free will." Misty replied back as she took her food from Ash. The group all laughed just like the old days. Then Ash got serious. "Brock, I have something to tell you. It won't be easy for you to hear, but you must. Master Windu told me and Misty that a garrison of clones was sent to Felucia last month, and they've apparently gone missing. So he ordered for me and Misty to take a garrison of the 501st to the planet to find out what happened." he said.

Brock spit his drink out of his mouth before responding. "WHAT?! You guys are going on a mission by yourselves! What if you guys get attacked?! What if something terrible happens like when you were a kid Ash?!" "Brock if you don't calm down this instant, I will throw you up to the ceiling again." Ash threatened.

Brock sat back down and shut his mouth. "Good. Now, Misty and I were picked by Master Windu because he has faith in us, plus, Misty is now a master swordsman. She can handle herself." Ash explained as he started eating. Brock was confused. "Wait, how is Misty a master swordsman already?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that out for yourself when Misty and I get back Brock. We leave in thirty minutes. I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I can guarantee that it will take at least a few days." Ash said as he and Misty stood. "This is our farewell to you for now Brock. Misty and I have to meet up with Captain Rex and get ready." he said as they parted ways from Brock and left to meet with Rex and the other clones.

"Ash, I hate that we have to leave Brock by himself while we go on a mission." Misty said. "He'll be fine. Mina told me that she's taken a liking to him, and might ask him out on a date in a few days." Ash replied.

Misty couldn't help but laugh at that as they rounded the corner and walked into the room that was built solely for the Clones. "Commander Ketchum." Rex said as he saluted. "At ease Rex. Men, the Jedi Council has issued an order for a Garrison of the 501st to go to Felucia and find out what happened to the 182nd legion. They were sent there a month ago and haven't been heard from since. I and my apprentice Misty here, have been selected to act as your Generals for this mission. Who among you wish to go with us to find your brothers?" Ash asked them in a commanding way.

Rex saluted as he replied "I wish to participate General." One by one, nearly the entire legion had stood and said they wish to participate. Only a handful had stayed quite though not out of disrespect. Ash knew the horrors of Felucia personally. He understood the few that didn't say anything. "Alright. Those of you that have chosen to go, get your armor and weapons ready. We leave in ten minutes. Meet us at the Avenger once you've all suited up. That's all for now." Ash said in a commanding voice again.

Ash and Misty then walked out of the room and headed for the back of the Temple where all the Cruisers were kept. Once they arrived, they were met by Aayla Secura. "Aayla, what are you doing here?" Ash asked her. "I was originally going to lead this mission, but given your talents, I was told that you will be taking this mission instead. Good luck Ash." Aayla said.

"Thank you Aayla. That means a lot coming from you." Ash said as he bowed to his friend. Soon, Ash and Misty heard the sound of thousands of feet marching towards the ship from behind them. They turned and Misty was amazed at the sight before her eyes. She'd never seen such a scale of soldiers marching before in her entire life outside of television and movies.

Before long, the Garrison had stopped in front of Ash and Misty and presented arms. "Impressive as always, Captain Rex." Ash said. "It's always a pleasure to fight alongside a Jedi, General." Rex replied. Rex then ordered the troops onto the ship and all 80,756 troops boarded the ship in under 6 minutes. All except for Rex himself.

"General, these are for you. From General Windu himself." Rex said as he handed Misty and Ash specially made arm guards, shin guards, and chest plates similar to the clone armor. He then went onto the ship himself. Ash turned to Misty and said, "Well Misty. It's now or never. You ready to go to another planet and see what war is really like?" "You know I'm ready Ash. Let's go find those troops!" Misty said as she ran onto the ship.

Ash nearly laughed as he followed her. After a few minutes, they reached the bridge of the ship and everyone took their seats. After several minutes, the ship was in orbit above Corsuscant. Ash then went to the comlink. "Attention all troops. This is your General Ketchum speaking. I can honestly say that I am proud of each and everyone of you that decided to join me and my apprentice for this incredibly dangerous mission. I am counting on all of you to give it all you got to survive this, and help us find your lost brothers!" he said, which caused all the clones to shout in unison, which took Misty by surprise.

Ash then took his seat again and looked to Captain Rex. "Alright Captain, take us to lightspeed and get us to Felucia pronto." he commanded. "Understood General." Rex replied as he punched the hyperdrive and the ship took off into hyperspace towards Felucia.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me while waiting for this chapter. I do plan to upload the final two chapters after I have dealt with some family issues, but I WILL have the story finished before the end of the weekend! I love you all, and I wish you all a safe and happy 2019! This is Seddielover1990 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everybody on FanfictionLand! It's Seddielover1990 with chapters 4 and 5 as promised! I'm really glad people like my stories as I'm not the best writer out there, but if more of you keep reading and following my stories, I can carry on and finally finish even more that I started years ago! With all that said, I hope you guys enjoy these last two chapters of the story! A/N I don not claim any ownership of the two series involved with this fanfiction!**

Ash and Misty were traveling to the planet Felucia with a large garrison of the 501st legion, to find out what happened to the 182nd legion. Ash was in the bridge looking over battle tactics just in case they ran into CIS forces when Misty had returned with some drinks.

"Here Ash, it's your favorite." Misty said as she handed him his drink. "Thanks Misty. I need this right now. My head's spinning trying to get a plan together." Ash said as he took a sip of his drink. "Don't over do it Ash. You may be a genius, but even geniuses can over work their minds." Misty said as she sat next to him.

"The thing is, I don't know what to expect really. I've never actually fought against Seperatist droids before. Let alone General Grievous. I just hope that we don't run into any severe problems once we get to Felucia." Ash said as Rex walked up to them.

"Grievous is a formidable foe for sure General. His army of CIS droids are not to be taken lightly. Your father always made sure for us to take extra care when fighting against his forces." Rex said.

"Captain, we're nearing Felucia." Fives said. "Prepare to disengage the hyperdrive. All troops get to your transports." Ash ordered. He turned to Misty. "This is it Misty. Come on, we're getting down there as soon as we exit hyperspace. Rex, prepare the LAAT for planetary invasion." Ash ordered.

Soon Ash, Misty, Rex, and the rest of the 501st had successfully landed on Felucia. They were riding a Clone crawler tank getting a view of the scenery of the planet. "Ash this place is beautiful. I don't see what's so horrible about this place." Misty said as they kept riding along.

"You'll see soon enough Misty, this is one of the last planets you'll ever want to return to, if you manage to survive this round that is." Ash replied. "I've been here before if you recall. This place has a way of messing with you, mentally, emotionally, and even physically." he concluded.

"He's right General. This is my third tour of the planet and I still get nightmares from my first time here." Rex explained to Misty. The tank slowly passed by a severely damaged AT-TE just off the brush and Misty was the first to notice. It was then that she saw a dead clone hanging out of the pilot window. Misty was surprisingly calm when she saw the body, considering she'd seen Ash dead twice before.

"General, that's the 182nd leading AT-TE over there." Rex said to Ash. "You're right. Let's keep moving. I'm sure we'll see more dead bodies close by." Ash ordered. "Yes sir." Rex said as he kept driving the tank forward. Misty started to understand why Ash hated this place as she started to see dozens of dead clones nearly every few yards apart.

"Ash, I'm getting a bit nervous now. I've never seen so much death in one place." Misty said as she moved as close to him as she could. "This is the result of war Misty. What you see now though, is nothing compared to the things I've seen even before the war started. But I have a bad feeling that things are far worse than we expect here. Something doesn't feel right." Ash said as they kept riding forward.

No sooner had he said that, did they suddenly get fired upon by sniper fire. "Snipers! Take cover!" Rex shouted. Ash and Misty jumped out of the crawler tank and hid in a bush nearby with Rex beside them. "Rex, take yellow group and blue group up north and draw their fire! I'll take care of them personally." Ash commanded. "Ash wait!" Misty started, but Rex pulled her back. "Stay here General. He can handle this. His father used this same tactic before." Rex said to Misty.

Misty had that worried look in her eyes, that Rex recognized all too well from serving beside Anakin. "Don't worry Misty. This is nothing for Ash. He should be done rather quickly." he told her. Misty watched the battle ensue before her as she started noticing the enemy fire was reducing dramatically.

Before long, it was over, and Ash rejoined Misty and Rex in the bush. Misty ran over to Ash and hugged him as tight as she could. "Ash don't you dare do that again you hear me?! I was so worried about you!" "Misty I'm a highly skilled Jedi who's battle hardened and a master of strategy. Do you really think a small group of snipers is going to kill me? Rex, I managed to capture one of the droids who fired one of the first shots. It should be of some use to us to figure out what the hell happened to the 182nd." Ash said as he tossed what remained of a battle droid over to Rex's feet.

"Well done sir. Fives, you still with us?" Rex said over his comlink. "I am sir, on my way." Fives replied. Once Fives arrived at their location Ash turned to him. "Take this droid to the scanning crew, check it's memory see what you can find out." he ordered. "Yes sir, right away sir." Fives said as he picked up the droid and took off towards a scanning crew on the far side of the brush.

"Ash, I'm not so sure I can handle this. What happened just now was possibly the scariest thing I've ever been through." Misty said. "Don't be afraid Misty, I'm right here. Besides, I taught you better than you think. You just haven't wet your blade yet. When I killed that Sith all those years ago, I didn't think I stood a chance. But my father's teachings saved my life, and so too will it be with you." Ash said to his beloved.

Misty still wasn't so sure about it, but she decided to let it go for now. Ash then ordered the men to set up camp not far from the damaged AT-TE and rotate watch guards. That night, Fives returned from scanning the droid. "What did you find out, soldier?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately we didn't get very far with our findings, however we did manage to find out that Grievous had sent a large contingent of battle droids to wipe out the entire 182nd legion. But that's not all that wiped them out." Fives explained.

"Well? What else could've wiped them out?" Ash asked. "It appears that creatures of this planet don't take too kindly to outside visitors. According to the droids' records, a third of the 182nd was devoured and slaughtered by creatures called Acklays, very large and dangerous predators." Fives concluded.

Ash ordered a clone to bring up a holobook containing Felucia's list of creatures, and brought up said Acklays. "Highly aggressive, large claw like appendages, easily provoked and very territorial." Ash read off. "Hmm. Sounds like my kind of fun." He said as he shut off the holobook. "Rex, I want you to take a small group and see if you can find these creatures. See if we can possibly use them to our advantage." he ordered.

"As you wish General." Rex responded before heading off to gather a group of clones. "Ash don't you think it's a little dangerous sending only a few men after something like that? What if they get slaughtered?" Misty asked.

"A clone's duty is to follow all orders given by his Jedi commander regardless what that order is." A random clone said as he walked by. "Misty you have to remember, Rex has been here three times he knows this entire planet like the inside of his Arc-170. He can handle the Acklays. He's fought them before." Ash told her. "Besides, you and I have a mission to conduct of our own." he said.

Ash began walking away from the campsite, Misty following closely behind. "You've got your lightsaber on you don't you Misty?" Ash asked her in a serious voice. "Of course I do Ash, I never go anywhere without it you should know that by now." Misty told him. "Good, and during this mission you will do well to call me Master. It's one thing to call me Master during training, but on missions it's absolutely crucial you keep that in mind. I'm above you in rank at all times during missions understood?" he said.

"Yes Master." she replied. They kept walking until they were suddenly surrounded by CIS battle droids. "It's a trap." Ash said as he put his arms behind him to guard Misty. They heard large, mechanical feet walking towards them. "I see that the Republic has sent yet another pair of Jedi to die." Grievous said before he started coughing.

"Who are you? Identify yourself droid!" Ash said as he ignited his lightsaber. Grievous chuckled before answering. "I am the one who hunts Jedi, and collects their lightsabers. I am General Grievous." he announced as he takes out two lightsabers. "You're the one who killed my father. I've been waiting for a chance to face you!" Ash said.

"Ah, you must be the son of Commander Ketchum. I collected his lightsaber after I blew up his ship. See for yourself." Grievous said as he took out Kyle Ketchum's lightsaber and threw it to Ash. Ash looked down at the familiar handle on the ground. Misty was frozen with fear, as she didn't know what she could do.

"Pick it up boy. I've been trained in your Jedi Arts, by Count Dooku. I want to test your skills against my own." Grievous said to Ash. Ash picked up his father's lightsaber, and ignited it. Misty saw a dark blue bladed lightsaber that seemed to posses a powerful presence to it.

"Tell your droids to stand down Grievous, then we'll fight. I want no harm to come to my apprentice." he said to Grievous. "As you wish. All units back away from the girl. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself." he ordered. The droids all lowered their weapons and backed off of Ash and Misty.

Ash then turned to Misty and said, "Misty, remember your training. Because from here on out, possibility of dying is real. Stay put, and do not interfere is that understood?" Misty hesitated for a moment before replying, "Understood Master."

Ash turned towards Grievous. "It's your move General. Show me what you're made of you slime infested cross-wired bastard." Grievous laughed at the insult. "Brave final words from a Jedi. I look forward to adding your lightsaber to my collection." he said as he took out four lightsabers, and splitting his arms into four.

Misty's eyes went wide when she saw four lightsabers being swung around towards Ash. She started to say something but Ash gave her a look that said "Don't interfere." Misty stood back and watched as her beloved faced off against the very monster they had heard so many terrible stories about.

Ash and Grievous fought viciously, taking out many droids who stood in their way as well as many wild plants. Misty was awestruck at how Ash was fighting. She'd never seen such passion, such skill, or grace being implemented in anything outside of Pokemon battling back home.

During the battle, Ash had a few questions for Grievous. They crossed blades several times before Ash managed to get all four locked. "Why'd you blow my father up instead of facing him like a real warrior? Were you too afraid he'd beat you in a one-on-one saber duel?" Ash asked him before using the Force to push him back into a near by mountainside.

Grievous got back on his feet and laughed. "I haven't fought a Jedi this skilled in quite some time boy. No, I wasn't afraid of your father. Your father challenged me to a dogfight in space. He knew he lost the moment he challenged me. The same fate shall befall you child!" he yelled before charging at him spinning all four lightsabers at lightning fast speed.

Ash barely had time to block the oncoming attack before he was sent hurdling towards a rock that was pointed right at his back. Seeing this, Misty's hand reacted before she had time to think. She caught him, using the Force and placed him safely on the ground.

Ash looked over at Misty and gave her a look that told her that she shouldn't have done that. Misty returned her own look to him that said "I can't let you die Ash." Before Ash could respond, Grievous had charged at him again, and they locked all six blades for a second time.

"You're very strong boy, I will give you that much credit. You fight with the same power as your father. Dare I say, you're better than your father." Grievous said. "You don't get to talk about my father. And how would you know how he fought? You never crossed blades against him!" Ash replied before throwing Grievous back into the mountainside.

Grievous stood back up and deactivated his lightsabers. Ash never let his guard down, he kept his and his father's lightsabers ignited. "I know how your father fought, because we did cross blades before. When the war started, your father was the first Jedi I faced. After Dooku trained me, your father found our hideout, and challenged us. Dooku ran, but told me to take care of it. Your father and I fought to a draw. I held much respect for him. He's the only Jedi who's ever made me feel human again, during a battle. When I claimed your father's life, I was deeply honored. You should be proud that your father died the way he did. He fought me valiantly, even when he knew he'd die." Grievous said all while coughing harshly.

Misty was almost moved by what she heard, but Ash on the other hand was deeply hurt. He raised his blades, and said "I must admit, I have found some respect for you Grievous, Obi-wan himself told me how you were once human like us. If what you say about my father is true, then you should feel even more honored, knowing that you are fighting the offspring of one of the greatest Jedi in history!" he yelled with passion that Grievous had only seen in Kyle Ketchum.

 **A/N I know that Grievous wasn't a human, but I made him such when writing this because I couldn't find the comic that explained his backstory.**

Without another word, Grievous ignited all four lightsabers again, and he and Ash charged at each other at full power, clashing blades so quickly, Misty barely saw any connections what-so-ever. They locked blades one last time, staring each other down, before Grievous pushed Ash back, and deactivated his lightsabers, putting them away.

"We are too evenly matched for this to be a decisive battle. I yield to you, Son of Kyle Ketchum, for now. Droids, retreat at once." Grievous said as Misty ran over to Ash. "We shall meet again Jedi, only next time, there WILL be a victor." Grievous said as he and the droids all retreated, just as Rex and the 501st arrived.

"General sir, what happened? Why is Grievous retreating?" Rex asked Ash. "Because Rex, General Grievous has met his match for the second time. He's determined to kill me, so he's undoubtedly going to train, to make himself even more powerful so that the next time we cross blades, he'll beat me." Ash said.

"Ash, you were incredible! I couldn't even see where you were hitting you were both so fast!" Misty said. "Thanks Misty. But the next time you disobey an order, I will have to punish you understand? I'm grateful you saved me, but I can handle myself." he said in return.

"I understand Master. Forgive me, I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I love you and I don't want to see you die." Misty said. "Well I am alright Misty. Thanks to your quick thinking. You showed me something during the battle that I don't think you even realized yourself." "What is it?" she asked.

"You proved to me, that you're well on your way to becoming a Jedi Knight. In fact, I'd say that the next battle we engage in, you should take point. Wet your blade in the blood of CIS forces." Ash suggested. "NO WAY! I can't do that! After what I just witnessed, I seriously doubt I'll ever be as good as you!" Misty yelled in response.

"I'm kidding Misty. I know you're not ready to lead, but you ARE however, ready to fight a real enemy. Just because Grievous retreated tonight, doesn't mean he's gonna let us all leave here alive tomorrow. He's gonna have his droids engage us in battle probably before dawn. So let's all head back to base, and get as much rest as possible. You're going to fight tomorrow Misty, whether you want to or not." Ash told her as they headed back to their temporary base.

The next morning, everyone was awakened by bombs shelling the base. Misty was scared out of her mind, because she realized that Ash was right about Grievous sending his army after them. Rex had gathered all the troops and gave them all the commands while Ash ran over to Misty and picked her up and jumped into the air just as a bomb blew her cot to pieces.

"Misty, get your lightsaber out and prepare to fight!" he yelled as they started to fall back towards the ground. Misty did what she was told, and ignited her lightsaber. Ash threw her to the nearest cluster of droids and Misty froze. She'd never been shot at before, and she didn't know what to do. "MISTY! USE THE FORCE! LET IT GUIDE YOU! DO IT IF YOU WANNA SURVIVE THIS!" Ash ordered her.

Suddenly, time seemed to slow down dramatically for Misty as she saw a laser blast heading right for her heart. Without even thinking, her body reacted, and she blocked the blast with her lightsaber. She felt exhilarated, and she began to fight just the way Ash had taught her. The battle raged on for the entire day, with Misty and Ash both keeping score with how many droids they were destroying.

Soon the battle was over, only a handful of droids were left, and thanks to Ash's credit, only a few clones were killed. Ash knew that Grievous would allow them to leave this wretched planet now that the battle had concluded. Felucia was conquered for the Republic.

Soon, everyone who had survived had gotten on to the transports and prepared to lift off. Ash was waiting on the LAAT for Misty, who had been standing on the now quiet battlefield. He watched her as she bent down and picked a wild flower from the ground and placed it on the damaged AT-TE before she ran over to the LAAT and got on board.

"You did well today Misty. I'm proud of you. You destroyed almost as many droids as I did. I told you you could do it." Ash said to her before he kissed her on the lips, with all the clones watching. Soon they took off towards the orbit of the planet and landed inside the Cruiser.

Soon, Ash and Misty had gotten to the bridge and made preparations for hyperspace. The crew and troops had all settled in, and the large Cruiser had jumped off into hyperspace back to Coruscant.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **WHEW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I recently got inspired to finally start writing chapter 6 for my Akame Ga Kill fanfic, and I hope everyone who's following it will read it when it's uploaded! Anywas, I'm going to post chapter 5 next before going to work, so read on my friends, and may the force be with you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**At Last! This is the final chapter of Pokemon : Star Wars Crossover! I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride and please, remember to comment your thoughts, and share it with your friends as I really enjoyed making this fanfiction, and look forward to making the next one in the near future! With that said, let's get on with the show! A/N I do not claim any ownership of the two series portrayed in this fanfiction!**

Seven months have passed since the battle between Ash and General Grievous on Felucia. During that time, Ash had been granted the title of Jedi Master, making him the youngest Master in history, while Misty was given the rank of Knight. Brock still needed more lightsaber training before given any chance of joining any battles on the ground, though he had participated in several space fights with the aid of Captian Rex and Fives by his side.

Ash and Misty were sparring with their newly designed training lightsabers to keep their skills in top condition. When they weren't training, they would go on dates and relax in the Jedi common room. Brock had asked Mace Windu to be his mentor whenever Ash would be selected to go on missions.

One day, Misty was walking to the library when she met up with Ash's old friend, Cena, the one who revealed Ash's real past. "Cena. How've you been? It's been awhile since I saw you." Misty said as she sat next to her new friend. "I've been alright I suppose. I was just told that I'm going to Bespin in the Anoat system. There's a mining colony there that is in need of protection from the Separatists so I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes." Cena said.

"I see. Well, I wish you good luck Cena." Misty said with a big smile on her face. "Thanks Misty, but Obi-wan said that in our experience, there's no such thing as luck." Cena replied. Misty giggled hearing this, because she'd gotten to know Obi-wan on a personal level and understood why Ash bonded with him so well. "Well, I'd offer to go with you, but Ash said that I can only go on missions with him unless ordered otherwise by the Council." she said.

"Nah it's cool. I can handle a simple mission like this. It's more of a security mission than anything. Personally speaking, I've never had a stomach for battle. I don't mind fighting, but I don't really like doing it. So whenever I get a recon, or security mission I jump on it." Cena explained.

Misty was about to reply when her comlink beeped. "This is Misty, go ahead." "Misty, it's Ash. I need you to report to the Council Chamber immediately." "Roger that. I'll be there shortly. I gotta go Cena. May the force be with you." she said to Cena as she bowed, and left.

Once Misty walked into the Council Chamber, she saw Ash, Obi-wan, Mace,Yoda and the rest of the Council, all sitting in their seats. She bowed to the Council before asking, "What's going on?" "Misty, we've received word that Earth is Grievous' next target, so we're sending you, Master Ketchum and Brock there with the 501st to cut him off, and protect your homeworld." Obi-wan explained to her.

"What?! Why would he target Earth?" Misty asked. "Grievous sent us a message that he wanted to start eliminating humans so he wanted to start with the least likely target, being Earth before ultimately wiping out our entire race." Ash explained. "Stopped, he must be. Save your home, you must. On you the fate of Earth depends." Yoda told her. "You and Ash are to depart for Earth immediately. Take my Cruiser, it's the largest in the fleet and carries the most firepower. May the Force be with both of you." Obi-wan said.

Ash and Misty bowed to the Council before leaving the Chamber and heading to get Brock. They found him in the library studying sword styles. "Brock, get up. You've been selected by the Council to aide Misty and myself on a mission to Earth. Grievous has targeted our home, and we must go there to cut him off and stop him." Ash commanded.

"Wait, what?! Earth is in danger?!" Brock exclaimed. "There's no time to explain Brock, get your gear, we're heading to Obi-wan's Cruiser and taking off to Earth." Ash commanded again. Brock shut off his holobook and followed his friends to the Ship Yard behind the Temple. Brock was stopped by Mace Windu before he could get on the ship.

"Brock my boy, even though you're not a Jedi, I've had the honor of calling you my best student. I took the liberty of having your armor custom made to resemble the emblem of your gym from your home. Wear it proud on your battle against Grievous. May the Force be with you." Mace said as he handed Brock the armor before bowing.

Brock bowed in return. "Thank you Master Windu. I'll make you and Ash proud. He taught me well, so I should be good. See you soon Master." he said as he got on the ship as the last clones were getting on. Soon, the ship took off, and after several minutes was in orbit above Coruscant.

Brock went to the bridge where he saw Ash at the helm, Misty sitting beside him. "Take your seat Brock. You're going to be my co-pilot until we get there." Ash told him. "Yes Master." Brock took his seat to Ash's right, and soon, the entire fleet had jumped into hyperspace towards Earth.

"Brock, I need you to handle flying while I make a call to my mom. She has a message projector that my dad gave to her and Professor Oak. I'm going to warn them." he told Brock as he went to the projection room. Misty followed him because she wanted to try to warn her sisters.

They got to the projection room and Ash activated it, trying to get his mother's attention. "What's going on dear? Is everything alright?" Delia asked her son. "Mom, I need you to forward this transmission to Professor Oak. It's highly imperative that you do." Ash commanded his mother.

Delia, having a bad feeling something serious was going on, pressed the forward button and Ash and Misty saw the Professor in the image as well as Delia. "Ash, Misty, what's going on? I was in the middle of some very important research regarding some newly discovered Pokemon." Oak said.

"Listen Professor, Mom. Earth is in grave danger. General Grievous has targeted Earth and is going to try to eliminate our entire race, so I need you to get as many government officials throughout the world to order world-wide shelter. Get Misty's sisters and Brock's family to the house as soon as you can. We're in hyperspace heading to Earth as we speak to try and cut Grievous off." Ash explained.

Delia and Oak gasped at the shocking news. "Ash do you realize what you're asking me to do here?! You're asking an awful lot of me to get world leaders to listen to me!" Oak screamed. "I realize that Professor, but we don't have time to argue here. Get as many of the World Leaders to listen to you as possible, get all military ready for possible planetary invasion. The war is reaching our home. We need to defend it." Ash said in as calm a voice as Delia had ever heard her son use.

"Your father spoke like that the last time he sent me a message before facing off against Grievous. Sam, we need to listen to him. Ash knows the burden we have, but he is asking for us to help him so that there is no innocent blood spilled." Delia said.

"But do you know how hard it's going to be for me to get the U.N. to listen to me and not think I'm a nutcase?" Oak asked. "SAMUEL OAK THIS IS AN ORDER FROM JEDI MASTER ASH KETCHUM! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, JUST WARN THE U.N. WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO!" Ash yelled, which took Misty and Delia by surprise.

"Mom, call Misty's sisters. Get them to the house and then call Brock's family. Get Gary to bring them there. Do whatever you have to do. We've projected that Grievous will reach Earth in a week, so make sure you get to safety as soon as you all can. I have to go. I love you mom. May the Force be with you all." Ash said as he turned the projector off.

"Ash, are you alright sweetie?" Misty asked. "No, I'm not Misty. Our home is the target of the most dangerous war criminal in the history of the Republic and we are burdened with the task of protecting it. You, Brock, and I are Earth's only hope of survival from Grievous' forces. Since it's going to take us nearly a week to get there, even with our engines at full speed, the three of us need to bust our asses training until we engage his fleet." Ash said as he and Misty headed back to the bridge.

Once they got there, Ash ordered Captain Rex to take over the ship's controls so that he can take Misty and Brock to the sparring room to push themselves to the limit. For days, Ash pushed Misty and Brock to their breaking points training them as hard as he could.

"Ash, we need to take a break, I can't go anymore. I'm exhausted." Brock said out of breath. "Brock, you do realize that during our battle against Grievous you won't get a break yes? Do you think he's gonna command his army to stop in the middle of the battle so you can get your breath? NO! He's gonna chew you up and spit you out until you're nothing but space dust! Now, Misty, go again! Teach Brock what happens when a Jedi takes a break when fighting an enemy."

"Yes Master!" Misty and Brock sparred the entire day until Brock was finished. He passed out from exhaustion, and Misty took to healing him. "Good job Misty. You fought well my love." Ash said, but he lacked all emotion when he said it, which didn't go unnoticed by Misty. She didn't question why he sounded like that. She knew why. His mind wasn't on what was happening in front of him. He was preoccupied with thoughts of the upcoming battle to save their home planet.

She couldn't get those thoughts out of her mind either. But she decided that she had to do what Ash taught her, and cleared her mind of all thoughts except to heal Brock. They all went to the sleeping area to rest while they could.

The next day, Ash, Misty and Brock had just gotten to the bridge when Captain Rex announced that they were about to arrive at Earth. "Brock take the helm. Misty you're with me. Rex, gather your men and get to your ships. This is it men!" Ash commanded.

Ash and Misty had gotten to their ship, which Obi-wan had built when Ash became Jedi Master. "Alright Misty, this is it. Get ready cuz space fights are worse than any lightsaber duel you could ever take part in. I'm gonna need you to focus and be my co-pilot and man the guns alright?" he said to her.

"I'll do my best Master. You can count on me!" Misty replied with a confident smile on her face. "General, We've just arrived. Grievous' fleet is right behind us!" Rex said over comlink. "Alright men. Time to deploy, take defensive positions around the planet! All Crusiers set a blockade over the surface and make absolutely certain that nothing gets through!" Ash ordered.

As soon as Ash and the 501st deployed their fighters, they were engaged by CIS fighters from all directions. Ash flew his fighter while Misty took to aiming and shooting the guns at any fighters that come into her range.

"R2! I just lost my rear deflector see if you can get it back up hurry!" Ash ordered R2-D2. R2 did as he was ordered, avoiding all blaster fire he could. "Master, I'm having a hard time getting a good shot with most of the targets! Get me in closer range!" Misty yelled.

"Roger that Misty." Ash replied as he took different flight patterns. The battle seemed to only intensify as it raged on over the planet. Ash and Misty had several close calls, but Misty never missed a target once she got the hang of using the guns.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Ash's mother Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Brock's family and Misty's sisters were all huddled in a shelter deep below Oak's lab. All the Pokemon were sheltered as well. "Like, what are we gonna do if they land you guys? I like, totally can't fight." Lily said. "Lily if they land and try to kill us, you will fight with everything you have! Our younger sister is in space fighting a war that we never even knew was going on and you wanna sit here and complain?" Daisy the oldest sister yelled.

"She's right. Even though Ash told us all to take shelter, I think we should fight if they do land. Pallet Town is about as rural as it gets, and military help is not really an option right Grandpa?" Gary said. "Gary we will all stay put because that was Ash's orders. We can't disobey the orders of a Jedi, especially a Jedi ranked as a General." Oak said.

Back in space, aboard Grievous' flagship. "General Ketchum lives up to his father's reputation. Send in the Elite fighters. We must break through the blockade in order to invade Earth!" Grievous ordered.

"Master, I'm running low on ammo over here! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" Misty yelled as she kept firing away. "Conserve as mush as you can Misty. Grievous just sent his best fighters out, so you're gonna need every shot you can use for this!" Ash ordered as he began to charge towards the Elite droids' ships.

"Rex, I need some assistance over here!" Ash yelled over the comlink. "We're on our way General." Rex replied. Soon Rex and his squad of fighters joined around Ash's fighter, and they all took on the Elite Droids.

"Commander Brock, enemy fighters approaching sector 23!" a clone yelled out. "Intensify the batteries! I don't want ANYTHING to reach Earth!" Brock ordered. "Yes sir!" "Commander, we just lost Cruiser Gushia!" another clone yelled. "Intensify the batteries on all ships! We HAVE to keep this blockade from breaking!"

The battle only got worse for Ash, Misty and Brock. After almost two hours, Grievous managed to break through their blockade and was on a rapid decent to the surface of Earth starting with Japan, their home country. "NO! MEN WE GOTTA GO AFTER THEM! ALL UNITS, GO GO GO!" Ash ordered.

Ash, Misty and the entire 501st flew down towards Japan, where Ash and Misty noticed their very region was under fire. Cerulean City was being attacked, Pewter City, Brock's home town was being leveled, and Pallet Town was next. Ash was determined to not allow anymore innocent people to die so he hit the engines at full speed and rammed General Grievous' engines, causing the ship to crash just outside of Pallet Town.

Ash and Misty crashed a few blocks away from Ash's house before they got out of the ship, lightsabers drawn, and ran towards the flagship. By the time they got there, Ash's house was burning to the ground, his neighbors were being slaughtered, and many of his childhood friends were being forced to watch their parents die.

"GRIEVOUS!" Ash yelled. Grievous turned to where he heard Ash yell, only to have two of his left arms literally ripped off by Ash's bare hands. Grievous screamed in pain before he collected himself long enough to throw Ash aside. "You cannot stop me Jedi. I am going to slaughter everyone you know until you have no one left!" he said as he then stabbed Ash's first girlfriend,Chelsea.

Before Ash had a chance to do anything, Misty flew right past him, and engaged Grievous herself. Misty was enraged by what she saw because she knew that girl very well. Ash had let them meet years ago when they first came to Pallet Town from Ash's very first Pokemon League.

Ash watched as Misty fought Grievous, blow for blow, with almost no trouble what-so-ever. "How DARE you come to our home planet Grievous! You're gonna die right here, RIGHT NOW!" Misty yelled as she then cut off Grievous' top right arm.

When Grievous had fallen to his knees, Ash then noticed a huge battle raging over head, with both the 501st, and all the combined world Air Force united to fight the CIS forces. Then he turned his attention back to Misty, who was preparing to take Grievous' head, when he realized that Grievous had a bomb in his hand.

Time seemed to slow down in an instant. Ash began running with all the speed he could muster, and then he noticed all three of Misty's sisters running outside towards Misty. Ash had just grabbed Misty by the arm and threw her away as the bomb went off, sending him hurdling toward his burning house.

"ASH! NO!" Misty screamed as she saw his body landing inside the flames. Before she had a chance to get up, she felt a metal hand grab her by the throat, choking her. "Misty!" her sisters all screamed. Grievous saw them and shot a blast from his right foot, killing Violet instantly.

This enraged Misty even more, who then used the Force, and broke free of Grievous' grip, using her lightsaber to slice of all of his remaining limbs until he was nothing more than a torso lying on the ground. Just before she could deal the final blow, she felt Ash grab her arm stopping her from killing Grievous, before doing so himself using his father's lightsaber.

As soon as Grievous was killed, Ash, who's entire body was covered in blood and severe burns, issued a command to all Republic units to slaughter every droid they come across and show them no mercy because the war was finally over. He then turned to Misty and with a single look, told her how proud of her he was. Misty smiled back before turning her attention to her sisters and ran to them.

Daisy and Lily were crying over Violet's now dead body. Misty didn't cry. She kneeled down next to her sister, and closed her eyes, making her other two sisters cry even more. "Daisy, Lily, I'm so sorry I couldn't save her. I tried so hard to get free of Grievous' grip when you came running towards us. If I had been stronger, I could've saved her. Please forgive me my sisters." Misty said in a very solemn voice.

"Misty, we don't blame you. Violet was the one who saw you fighting that hideous thing and took off. We tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to us." Daisy said through her tears. Ash then advised everyone to get back inside until the battle was over. The battle over Earth continued overnight until all droid ships were finally destroyed.

Ash then contacted Rex, and ordered him to return all fighters to space and to report to what's left of his house afterwards. When the Sun started to rise, that's when the extent of the death and damage was visible. All the residents of Pallet, Brock's family, and Misty's sisters all broke down into tears, letting out sounds of utter pain and torment. A sound that Misty knew would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Rex, send word back to the Jedi Council. Tell them Grievous is dead, and that the war is finally over. Also, request that the Council come here to Earth personally. Those who lost their lives at the hands of Grievous should be immortalized." Ash ordered. Rex carried out his orders and a week later, the Council had arrived.

"On behalf of the Republic, and the Jedi Order, we wish to thank each and every soldier of Earth who fought valiantly against General Grievous' army. We also wish to thank the civilians who took arms against the droids and gave their lives to protect their homes and loved ones." Obi-wan stated.

"Over, the war is. Proud you should be, of Ash and Misty. Victorious they were over Grievous." Yoda chimed in. "As the youngest member of the Jedi Council, I can honestly say that I am proud to have served alongside the greatest mentors and friends in the galaxy. My girlfriend and fellow Jedi, Misty, fought with great passion and skill that nearly surpasses my own. Misty, please step forward." Ash said as he took out his lightsaber.

Misty walked over to the Council, the world watching via all the combined news broadcasters. "Kneel down Misty if you please." Ash instructed. Misty did so wondering what was about to happen. Ash ignited his lightsaber with a proud smile on his face as he placed the blade over her left shoulder. "By the powers granted to me by the Jedi Council and the Force, I Jedi Master Ash Ketchum hereby grant you Misty Waterflower, the rank of Jedi Master." he announced as he placed his lightsaber over Misty's right shoulder.

Misty was on the verge of tears when she heard this, but kept her emotions in check while her sisters cheered her on. She then stood and bowed toward Ash before walking back to her sisters and Ash's mother who stood next to Brock and his family.

"In order to properly honor those who lost their lives, whether they rose up and fought, or they were victims of Grievous' onslaught, we the members of the Jedi Council, are proud to reveal this." Obi-wan said as he, Yoda, Mace Windu, Ash and the rest of the Council used the Force to lift a tarp off of a giant statue in the shape of Pallet Town's landmark, "Shikori Cliff" with the names of all those who perished in the final battle of the war. Including all of Ash's childhood friends, their families, and Misty's sister Violet.

Misty could no longer control her emotions as she and her two sisters walked over to the memorial and they all cried as they read "Violet Marie Waterflower Born March 23rd 1987-Died August 7th 2015." Ash walked over to his beloved, and held her tight as she cried hard into his shoulder. Ash then noticed at the very top of the list of names, was his father's name. "Kyle Ash Ketchum Born June 2nd 1967-Died January 15th 2014"

A month later, the entire town had slowly begun the rebuilding process. The Republic had offered Ash's mother reimbursement for the loss of their home, which was replaced with a much larger house built by Ash, Rex, Brock and a few of the other clones under Rex's command.

Ash was standing on the new balcony that he and Rex personally built facing towards where the Sun would set when he sensed Misty walking up from behind him. "I can't believe that we were involved in such a devastating war for almost a year and now it's over." Misty said as she held onto Ash from behind.

"The war lasted nearly five years before we got involved. We lost a lot of good men and women thanks to the war. I'm personally sorry for your sister, Violet. She didn't deserve what she got." Ash said as he turned around and hugged Misty close.

"It's okay Ash. If she had been in my position, I would've done the same thing. At least her death was quick. She didn't feel the laser blast hit her in the heart so I'm thankful that it wasn't painful. I'm actually grateful Grievous made it quick." Misty replied.

"I hate him for killing her to begin with, but like I said, she didn't suffer like everyone else he killed." she finished. "I agree Misty. When my dad died, I don't think he felt his death, but from what Rex told me of the way he was blown up, it's possible he felt a little bit of it but not enough to realize." Ash said.

"Misty, now that the war is over, I'm thinking of going back to Coruscant, to spend my life in the Temple teaching younglings. I would be honored if you would join me in staying there." he offered, making Misty pull away from him.

"But Ash, don't you wanna stay with your mom and take care of her?" she asked. "Brock has offered to stay here with her and take care of her, and help with everything. Professor Oak and Gary have decided to give your sisters a temporary home with them until Cerulean is rebuilt which will take quite some time considering how leveled it was. Brock's family will be living next door in that house over there once it's finished. So everything will be fine here without me around." Ash explained.

"I'll understand if you want to stay here and be with your sisters. They need you more than ever if you decide to stay. But as for me, I'm going to live the rest of my days in the Temple. It's up to you as to what you want to do Misty." he concluded.

Misty thought hard about everything before she made her final decision. "I made my mind up, but I want to tell everyone over dinner tonight. Is that okay with you, Master?" she asked. Ash chuckled, already knowing her answer. "It's fine with me." he said.

That night everyone was sitting around the large dinner table Ash built. The seating was Ash, Misty, Brock, Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Daisy, Lily, Rex, Fives, and Cody. After dinner, Delia stood up with a wine glass in her hand.

"I'd like to say a few words. Ash, Misty, and Brock. I want to thank you all for fighting so hard to protect our home from the threat of the Separatists and General Grievous. Ash, I know that your father would be more than proud of the way you've grown and carried on his legacy. If he were here, he'd say "Good work and keep going." she paused, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I am so proud of you Ash. You not only fought well, but you also learned what it truly means to be the man your father wanted you to be. You took Misty as your student, and taught her everything your father taught you." she continued.

"I'd like to make a toast. To Ash, Misty, Brock, Rex, Fives and Cody. Thank you all for everything you did for the protection of our galaxy." she finished as she raised her glass. "Hear, hear!" everyone said as they raised their own glasses.

Then, Ash chose that moment to stand. "Let me be the first to say, Rex, Cody, Fives, it's been an absolute honor serving beside you three. To me, you're far more than just clones bred for battle. I am proud to say that you three are now my friends. A toast to you, and to all your brothers who died with honor." he finished as he raised his glass.

Everyone returned the gesture once more. Ash then continued. "And now, I have an announcement to make. I've decided that I am going to return to Coruscant, to live the rest of my days in the Jedi Temple, teaching younglings the way of the Force, the way my dad taught me. Mom, I love you and thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You were the one who taught me to never give up and always believe in myself. Gary, we may have been rivals since we were kids, but know that I have always held you in the highest respect. Brock, now that the war is over, I'm afraid that your title of honorary Jedi has been terminated. However, you are free to come visit me in the Temple at anytime my friend." Ash took a long pause before continuing.

"Daisy, Lily, I hope that you are proud of your sister. She's become a far better Jedi than I could've ever hoped for. She's endured many harsh battles and fought countless enemies, all while keeping you on her mind. She often spoke to me after training or even after battles, worrying about you. When we were told that Earth was targeted, her first thought was her beloved sisters. And though Violet is gone, I have a feeling that you'll all see her again someday. The Force is strong in your family after all." he finished as he raised a glass in honor of Violet.

Misty hugged her sisters as they started to cry a bit. She then stood up next to Ash and took her turn to speak. "I just want to say, that it's been an unbelievable experience. Ten months ago, Brock and I had no clue about Ash's real life. We didn't even know that there was even a war going on. But ten months later, thanks to Ash's guidance and intense training, I'm a Jedi Master, and I'm proud to say that I served to protect my home from evil. The things I've learned both on and off the battlefield is that life is not a guarantee, but the life we are given is meant to be lived as full as we can possibly go. Daisy, Lily, I make this vow before you, that I am going to live twice as full, for Violet's sake." Misty took a deep breath.

She then took out a new lightsaber, which Ash had shown her how to design, and ignited the blade, which had a deep violet color to it. "This new blade, was made in honor of our fallen sister. I offer it to you Daisy and Lily in hopes that this will always remind you of the bond the four of us shared despite the awful things we said, and did to each other growing up. Thanks to Ash's expertise in lightsaber making, I had her name engraved right here on the side." Misty finished as she deactivated the blade and handed the handle to Daisy.

Daisy took the lightsaber, and then hugged her younger sister tightly, crying into her shoulder. Lily stood up and walked over to Misty. "Misty, you've grown a lot since our parents died in that accident all those years ago. Mom and Dad would be proud of the woman you've become. I'm proud of you as well. And now that you're a Master, I have that much more respect for you than I ever did. I love you little sister, we both do." she finished.

"I love you both very much as well. And I promise, I'm going to honor my vow to both of you. Now, I also have an announcement to make. I've decided that I'm going to live with Ash on Coruscant. I'm going to take on my own Padawans and teach them everything Ash taught me. And since Ash and I are dating, we've decided that we're going to build a house together on the outskirts of the Capital." she finished. Everyone had big smiles on their faces, even her sisters.

Ash chose that moment to speak up. "Actually Misty, before we leave for Coruscant, there's something I've wanted to do for a long time." he said. "What is it Ash?" she asked. Ash then took out a small box from his robe, and kneeled down on his right knee, making all the women want to cry.

"Misty Waterflower, you've been my best friend for nearly ten years. You've never once left my side even when times got tough. You even stuck with me when you realized what I really am. You stayed when I took you on as my apprentice and nearly got you killed dozens of times, even by my own blade. I love you Misty, and I only have one question to ask you." He opened the box to reveal a ring made with the same Illum crystal that he used to make Misty's lightsaber. "Misty Waterflower, would you do this Jedi Master, the honor of becoming my wife?" he finally asked.

Misty couldn't even speak, she was so overwhelmed with emotion, she simply nodded her head with tears flowing down her cheeks. Ash stood and placed the ring on Misty's finger, before wiping her tears and kissing her on the lips. Everyone cheered for the happy couple. After they pulled away, Delia walked up to them.

"Misty, if you don't mind, I'd be honored if I could help you plan the wedding." she said with a smile on her face. Misty's sisters were practically on the verge of screaming with joy waiting for Misty's answer. "I'd be honored if you helped me Mrs. Ketchum." she finally said. "Please, call me Mom. I've always thought of you as a daughter since day one anyways." Delia replied.

Misty then turned to her sisters and asked, "Daisy, Lily, would you two like to be my brides maids?" she asked. They of course squealed with delight as they answered "YES!" Then Daisy calmed down and said, "Actually Misty, I'd like to be your maid of honor." she said.

Misty was honored to hear this. Ash asked Brock to be his best man. He of course accepted. Gary asked if he could be the ring bearer since they had no younger kids who could do it. Professor Oak said that he'd call one of his friends from his old hometown to be the Priest.

Rex then stood up and walked over to Ash and Misty. "General, um, Misty. Since you don't have a father, I was wondering if you'd allow me to walk you down the aisle?" he asked. "Wait, you'd really do that for me?" she asked. "I may be a clone, but I've known about your Earth wedding customs thanks to Commander Ketchum. I'd be honored if you'd let me walk you down the aisle." Rex said.

"I'd be honored Rex, thank you." Misty replied as she hugged him. Everyone raised their glasses for the happy couple and cheered for Ash and Misty. Soon, everyone except Ash and Misty left the house. Brock went outside to walk around Pallet.

"So Ash, since we're gonna be married, how are we going to explain this to the Council?" Misty asked while leaning her head on Ash's shoulder. "Yoda approved it a month ago when I mentioned it to him before the Council left so we're good. We just have to make sure that we keep our romantic life outside of the Temple. I am a member of the Council after all. Master Ki-Adi Mundi is the only other member of the Council that has a family of his own, and he told me of this after my proposal to the Council." Ash explained. Misty giggled at this before saying, "That's gonna be a problem since I can't keep my eyes off of you now that we've had time to actually enjoy being a couple."

A week later, the wedding was about to take place in the church of Pallet. Ash was dressed up in his tux, Brock and Cody were standing behind him, while Misty's sisters Daisy and Lily were standing opposite to them with the priest in the middle.

The priest signaled the organist to begin playing. Ash's mom was sitting in the front pew with Professor Oak next to her. Gary was sitting on the far end with the rings on his lap. Obi-wan, Mace, Mina, and Cera were sitting behind them on Ash's side.

Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Anakin were sitting on Misty's side. The organist began playing "Here comes the Bride", which was Misty's cue. The door opened to reveal Misty in a stunning white dress detailed with lace and sequins all over, the veil which covered her face was Delia's when she married Ash's father.

She was being walked down the aisle by Rex, who was wearing his uniform minus the helmet. Ash's eyes never once left Misty's as she kept walking towards the Alter. They got to the alter right as the music stopped. The priest stepped forward and began.

"Who offers this woman to this man?" he asked. Rex replied. "I do." as he let go of Misty and stepped away to take his seat next to Anakin. The priest then opened his bible and began. "Marriage. Marriage is the sacred bond that brings us together on this day. If there is anyone who has reason that these two should not be together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." he paused and the church remained silent.

"Very well then. The bonds of marriage are sacred and should always be honored by those who make such commitment. Marriage is about being there for your lover, supporting them and never doubting them. It's about being utterly faithful to them and them alone. Ash and Misty have written their own vows and now they shall speak." he finished as Ash took out his vows.

"Misty, it's been a heck of a ride these past few years hasn't it? When we first met, you literally caught me on a fishing hook and pulled me out of the river ultimately saving me and Pikachu from certain death. They say that there are plenty of fish in the sea, but you must have took that too literal since we're standing here right now." he read which got everyone to laugh including Misty.

He continued on. "But Misty, I can honestly say that out of all the things we've been through together, both good and bad, thick and thin, happy and even sad times, I am honored to have had such a kind, caring, beautiful, and wonderful person in my life to call my best friend. Whenever I got a big head, you were always there to smack some sense into me and when you became my apprentice, you showed the most devotion I've ever seen in anyone. I love you Misty, and I vow that I will always do whatever it takes, to make you the happiest you can be." he finished. Misty had tears in her eyes when Ash finished. As did her sisters, Cera, and even Ash's mom.

Misty wiped her tears away and took out her own vows. "Ash, I can't believe that after all this time, I finally get to be your wife. I've loved you ever since the day I met you. I want you to know that I will always be faithful to you. If there's ever a time where you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to talk to, know that I'll always be there my love. I'll always be there to shoulder your burdens. I will never leave you or forsake you. I love you Ash Ketchum." Misty finished.

The priest then resumed his own speech for several minutes before asking. "Do we have the rings?" Gary took that as his cue and stood up and walked over to Brock who took the ring before handing it to Ash. Gary then walked over to Daisy who took Misty's ring before handing it to her.

"Ash, I want you to repeat after me as you place the ring on her finger." Ash nodded his head. "This ring is the symbol of my eternal vow and love for you, Misty. It represents the bond we share and the promise I have made to always love and cherish you til the end of time." Ash said as he slipped the ring on Misty's finger.

The priest then turned to Misty and said, "Misty, as you place the ring on his finger, repeat after me." Misty began repeating the words. "This ring is the symbol of my eternal vow and love for you, Ash. It represents the bond we share and the promise I have made to always love and cherish you til the end of time." She slipped the ring on Ash's finger before looking deep into his eyes.

The priest smiled as he said, "By the power vested in me by our Heavenly Father, and the Town of Pallet, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ash didn't hesitate to kiss Misty with every ounce of passion he had in him. When they parted, they turned towards the crowd and the priest finished, "I am proud to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newly wed couple. Even Yoda clapped his tiny green hands. That caused Obi-wan to turn to him before speaking. "This is unlike you Master. Why the sudden change?" "Happy, for them I am. Changed our laws must be. To wed, Jedi must be allowed." Yoda said as he looked at Anakin, with his ever wise face, mentally scolding him for hiding his marriage with Padme'.

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Ash had just returned from his latest mission hunting down a new Sith Lord who'd been terrorizing the Outter Rim Territories. His new apprentice, who was also his daughter, Violet, had just learned what it was like to fight in space, and fight a Sith. They were heading to their house Ash had built on the outskirts of Coruscant's Capital.

"I had so much fun on this mission Master." Violet said. Ash chuckled. "You can call me daddy now you know. Besides, your mom is the one who calls me Master." Ash replied. Violet was the age Ash was when he learned how to fight from his dad. She had Misty's hair, her eyes, but she also had Ash's determination and his knack for protecting those she cared about.

They landed behind the house where they saw Misty waiting with a baby boy in her arms. They exited the ship and Violet ran to her mom and hugged her while trying not to knock her baby brother out of her mom's arms. Misty giggled at Violet's actions. Misty was thrilled when Ash suggested they give her her dead sister's name. When she told Daisy and Lily, they burst into tears. When she gave birth to their new son, she decided to name him Kyle, after Ash's father, which made him cry like there was no tomorrow.

"How's little Kyle?" Ash asked as he approached his wife. "He's been really good. He's such a great listener unlike his father." Misty joked. Ash laughed before kissing Misty on the lips earning an "EW" from Violet. Misty leaned down and handed Kyle to Violet. "Take him to bed won't you dear? Your father and I need to talk grown-up stuff." she said to her daughter. "Okay mommy." Violet replied as she took her baby brother into the house and up stairs to their room.

Misty turned to her husband and had a serious look. "Master Skywalker called. He said that when you got back to report to the Council Chamber. While you've been gone training Violet, I've been filling in for you so they need you back there." she told him.

"Tell them I'm on my way. I hope it's nothing serious. It's been five years since we've had anything as serious as Grievous happen. I'll return when I am done. I love you." Ash said as he hugged and kissed Misty before getting back in his ship and heading towards the Temple.

Misty watched her husband fly off before heading in the house to find Violet at the foot of the stairs waiting for her. "Daddy had to go to the Temple didn't he?" Misty was always amazed at how in tune with the Force her daughter was. "Yes sweetie. The Council called earlier and said that he had to report back when you came home. But don't worry, he will be back later tonight. Come on, it's time for your bath." Misty said to her daughter. "Aw but Mom! I hate bath time!" Misty giggled as she and Violet walked to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, at the Temple, in the Council Chamber Ash had just walked in and noticed something was wrong. "What's going on? Misty told me that I was needed in the Chamber when I returned from the Outter Rim." Ash asked. "Ash, Master Yoda is dying. And we've been discussing who will take his position as the Grand Master of the Council." Obi-wan explained.

Ash had a shocked look on his face. "But, Master Yoda can't die!" "Master Yoda may be strong with the Force, but even he's not that strong. He's asked the Council to take a vote on who would take his place." Mace Windu explained. Ash couldn't think of what to say except, "Has the Council made its vote?" "We have Ash." Obi-wan said as he, Windu, and the rest of the Council all stood, and bowed to Ash. "We've voted you, to be our new Grand Master."

Ash was stunned. He couldn't process this information. "But, why me? I'm not nearly as qualified as the rest of you are. You've all been on the Council far longer than I have." "We've chosen you because Yoda had sensed your strength with the Force has greatly surpassed his. You are our new leader, Master Ash Ketchum." Windu explained.

Ash was then motioned by the Council to take Yoda's chair. He slowly walked to the chair, and after a pause, finally took his seat. He sat there for some time while the rest of the Council sat in their seats, waiting for Ash's first command.

"My first command as Grand Master, is for everyone to leave the Chamber immediately. I wish to be left alone." Ash ordered. The Council left the Chamber as he'd ordered. Ash sat there for quite awhile thinking about the last five years. He was told of his father's death, he trained Misty and Brock in the Jedi arts, he'd become Jedi Master, he killed General Grievous, and ended the war. He'd married Misty and started a family with her. And now, He's the new Grand Master of the Jedi Council.

Later that night, Ash returned to his house when Misty was just finishing up making dinner. He walked in and saw Misty using the Force to place all the plates on the table while she was adding the final touches to the dish before turning and placing it on the table in the center.

"Hi honey. What did the Council want?" Misty asked. "I'll tell you after dinner. Violet, I'm home! Come down for dinner!" Ash yelled. "Coming daddy!" Violet answered as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. "Violet, what have I told you about running down the stairs? You know you could hurt yourself doing that." Misty scolded her daughter.

"I know mommy, I know." she answered as she sat at the table. Misty sighed knowing she'd never get through to her. Everyone sat at the table and began eating. "So, Violet told me you let her take out a pretty powerful foe during your mission." Misty brought up. "She was incredible Misty, you should've been there. She's right where I was in skill when I was her age. She fought the Sith Lord with natural ease and she was as calm as could be. I'm very proud of her." Ash said with pride in his voice.

"I see. Violet, you're more and more like your father everyday. You'll be a proper Jedi before you know it." Misty said. "Thank you mommy. I was wanting to ask you guys, is it true that mommy fought the bad guy who killed Aunt Violet?" Ash and Misty knew this day was coming. Misty was prepared to answer her daughter but Ash took over.

"It's true sweetheart. You're mother fought Grievous right until the very end. Granted I killed him myself, but your mother would've if I hadn't stopped her in time. She was letting her anger cloud her actions and her better judgement. The Dark side of the Force surrounded her heavily before I stepped in. We named you after your Aunt Violet because she was the one sister who actually stood up for your mother when they were children. Your aunt was very brave, charging head first towards your mom knowing she put herself in harm's way." Ash finished.

"Rest assured honey, she didn't feel anything when it happened. Her death was quick. I can't say the same for Grievous. I made him suffer greatly for killing her. But as your father said, he had to stop me so he could finish the job himself. That's why he's so hard on you during your training. He wants you to be ready to face all kinds of threats and survive. He did me the same way when he took me on as his apprentice." Misty explained.

"Wow, I had no idea. So, what was Aunt Violet like? Before all that happened?" Violet asked her mom. "She was kind, compassionate, loving, and overall the best sister a girl could ask for. Granted, she teased me about as much as your Aunts Daisy and Lily did, but she always apologized to me. After she died, I made a vow to Daisy and Lily, that I would live for Violet and never let her down. That's why you carry her name." Misty told her.

"Well, I'm proud to carry her name. Daddy showed me pictures of what she looked like and I gotta say mom, she was beautiful. I can't believe you were all leaders of a Pokemon gym." Violet said. Misty remembered the old days at the gym. She missed those days arguing with her sisters and yelling at them telling them she was going on a Pokemon journey and wasn't coming back until she was a Water Pokemon Master.

After dinner, it was time for bed. Misty tucked Violet in and made sure to change Kyle one last time before turning off the light and shutting the door and headed to hers and Ash's room. When she and Ash laid down in bed, she finally got serious. "Ash I know something's bothering you, I've sensed it all night since you came home from the Temple. You know you can't fool me." Misty said.

Ash sighed before sitting up. "Master Yoda's dying. His strength in the Force is weakening everyday. He told the Council to take a vote on who would take his place as the new Grand Master. They chose me." Ash explained. Misty sat up at hearing all this.

"But, does that mean you'll have to spend all your time in the Temple now? she asked. "I don't know Misty. I'll have to ask Yoda while I have a chance." "But why would they chose you Ash? You've told me many times how they've all been members long before even your dad was." Misty said. "When I asked them the same thing, they told me that Yoda himself said I surpassed him in the Force. I have a hard time believing that. So in the morning, I'm going to the Medical wing to talk to him and get some answers." Ash said as he laid back down.

"If you're really the new Grand Master, I want you to know that Violet and I are very proud of you Ash. She is especially. I didn't tell you at dinner because she made me swear not to, but she told me while I was giving her a bath that she's really looking forward to learning all that she can from you. She's so proud to say to all her friends that her daddy is a member of the highly esteemed Jedi Council." Misty told him.

"She's just like Violet was. She's very compassionate and loves everyone. She's going to be a wonderful Jedi just like her father." she finished as she laid her head on his chest. "You forget, you're still a Jedi Master yourself Misty. If anything she'll be like you. She may have my determination, but she's got your stubbornness and self-sense of awareness." Ash told her.

Misty giggled at this before kissing her husband goodnight. The next morning, Ash went to the Medical wing of the Temple where Yoda was being kept. He bowed to his Master who then asked him to sit.

"Chose you I did, to take my place. Strong with the Force, you have become. Surpassed me you have, Master Ash Ketchum." Yoda said as he began coughing. "But Master, am I really worthy of your title? Am I ready for the burden of this responsibility?" Ash asked him. Yoda turned to him before replying.

"Ready were you, when you became a father? Ready were you, when Grievous you faced?" Ash thought about Yoda's words before answering. "Forgive me Master. You're right. But, am I really as strong as you say Master Yoda? What about Master Skywalker? Isn't he the Chosen One?" he asked. "Stronger than me, you have become. The Chosen One he may be, but the Grand Master you are. A long time will you live. Rest I need. Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. Earned it I have." Yoda said as he covered himself up more.

"I will make you proud Master Yoda. I thank you, for everything you taught me." Ash said as he stood and bowed. "To thank me, there is no need. Lead the Temple well, you will." Yoda said as he slowly let his final breath leave his body. Ash realized then that Yoda has passed. He then saw Yoda's body vanish before his eyes.

Ash stood up once more and left the Medical wing before heading to the Council Chamber. He took his seat in Yoda's former chair before speaking. "Master Yoda, has become one with the Force. While I've decided that I will take on his role as your Grand Master, I have also decided that I will not be teaching his Youngling classes. Let each among you decide who is to take Yoda's place as the Youngling teacher. I still have my daughter to teach. I shall take some much needed time away from the Temple to adjust to all this responsibility. Master Skywalker, I want you to fill my post until I return from my time away understood?" Ash asked Anakin.

"I understand Master Ketchum. I won't let you down." he replied. "Good. You're all dismissed. I shall be heading to my house shortly. I bid you all farewell." Ash said to them as he left the Chamber.

THE END

 **It's finally finished! Guys, I finally finished a fanfiction! I'm so happy! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! I actually added in the bit about Ki-Adi Mundi being married after hearing about his marriage from Star Wars Theory on YouTube, (I highly recommend his channel by the way!), and just had to put it in there to make the story flow better than I had originally wrote it back in 2015. I tried to end the story on a somewhat vague note, because I wasn't quite sure where to take this after Ash having become the new Grand Master in Yoda's place, if you guys want a sequel story to this, please let me know either in reviews, or private messages! This has been Seddie lover1990, signing off for now, and remember, "If you're not true to yourself, you're not true to the world."**


End file.
